


Forever

by Decaffeinatedmiraclenerd



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blowjobs, Drinking, Established Relationship, Everyone is Part of the Pack, F/M, Fluff, King of Cups, M/M, Monopoly (Board Game), Never Have I Ever, Pack Bonding, Shower Sex, The Pack Being Idiots, The Pack Finds Out, Truth or Dare, Twister - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:35:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25193263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decaffeinatedmiraclenerd/pseuds/Decaffeinatedmiraclenerd
Summary: It’s been way too long since the pack had been all together, so when they finally get the chance, they lock themselves up in Derek’s loft for a few days for a weekend full of fun, games and drinking.Feat. The pack being oblivious as hell
Relationships: Allison Argent/Isaac Lahey, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Ethan/Jackson Whittemore, Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura, Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes
Comments: 8
Kudos: 373





	1. When the stars align

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> This is my first fic, and it’s basically just a mix of some of my favourite tropes all at once.  
> Hope you like it!

It was rare to get everyone in Beacon Hills at the same time, what with most of the pack either at college or overseas. 

Isaac and Allison were spending most of their time in France, with Allison building bridges with other hunters throughout Europe and trying to make them follow her new code. 

Ethan and Aiden had been staying in London to do a secret mission for Derek that no one else in the pack knew about (except Stiles of course, Derek couldn’t keep a secret from him to save his life).

Jackson, Danny and Lydia had moved to New York, with Lydia studying at Princeton and Danny working at a massive media company. Stiles had gone to Virginia for the FBI Academy.

Cora had been back-packing for months, even taking Malia and Kira along, showing them different places all around the world.

Scott, Erica and Boyd were the only ones to not stray too far, with Scott in college not far away and Erica and Boyd just taking some time for themselves.

So, yeah, it was hard to get everyone back together all at once. When the stars finally aligned one week in November, the pack decided that they were going to do a 4-day lock in at Derek’s loft. They were going to have drinks, play games, do some training, just basically have a nice long weekend together.

~~~

Stiles and Lydia took it upon themselves to brew the wolfsbane alcohol. They had spent many coffee fuelled hours talking to each other over the phone, trying to figure out the perfect concentration and recipe for each drink in order to make them as similar to the originals as possible (and as strong as possible).

So, they were stood in the kitchen of the loft and boiling a pan full of wolfsbane as the rest of the pack filtered in and out. None of them spent long in the kitchen, the smell of the plant being a bit too strong for their sensitive noses.

‘Wuss,’ Stiles muttered under his breath as the latest wolf came past, not even getting through the door before gagging and running away to their room.

‘Stiles, leave them alone,’ Derek said with a smile, swapping places with Lydia as she went into the living room.

‘You’re in here and you’re fine. They’re being so dramatic, it’s just a little wolfsbane.’

‘Oh, you mean that thing that can poison us and is basically one of the only things that can harm us? I wonder why they don’t want to be in the room where that is being cooked.’

Stiles rolled his eyes with a smile, ‘I guess when you put it that way.’ He turned the heat down under the closest pan and moved to the sink to fill a glass of water.

He smiled as he felt Derek’s arms circle around his middle, leaning back into the warm chest behind him.

‘So, are you going to leave the puppies alone now?’

‘I thought we weren’t allowed to call them puppies anymore?’ Stiles moved his head to the side to let Derek kiss along his neck. He put the glass down and moved his hands so that they were resting on the ones around his waist.

‘No, you aren’t allowed to,’ Derek bit lightly on his neck. ‘I’m allowed to because I’m the alpha, and they are currently using my living room like a play place.’

‘Rude,’ Stiles laughed, turning around to throw his arms around his boyfriend’s neck.

Derek smiled as he stepped closer, but Stiles stopped him before he could drop his head to kiss him. His eyebrows pulled together as Stiles smirked and went to pull away.

He managed to move a few inches before Derek was pulling him back so that they were chest to chest.

Stiles laughed again and surged forward, finally kissing Derek.

God, he could do this forever. He reached up to fist his hands into Derek’s hair, pulling lightly at the strands, and moaning quietly when Derek’s tongue darted out to run along the seam of his mouth.

Stiles definitely did not whimper when Derek pulled away, and Derek definitely did not laugh at him. Instead, he nodded his head to indicate the pots behind Stiles and said, ‘It’s going to boil over.’

‘Shit,’ Stiles snapped out of his Derek-induced haze and turned around to take the offending pan off the heat.

He turned around to see Derek strutting out of the kitchen, laughing at him, the bastard.

Once Lydia came back, they started to mix the wolfsbane into the different types of alcohol and within 2 hours, they had about 7 pans littered throughout the kitchen. They had already finished 5 bottles of rum and 2 crates of beers, and the remaining pans contained what would be 5 bottles of gin, and another 5 of vodka.

‘I think we should make a bit more of the vodka, I mean Cora can drink 3 of these herself,’ Stiles said as he moved to place some of the beers in the fridge.

‘When has Cora had any?’ Lydia asked, as she stirred one of the pans of gin.

‘Remember when I came back at the beginning of the month? I made some for Derek’s birthday.’

Stiles watched as she raised her eyebrows. ‘Oh.’

‘Oh? What does ‘oh’ mean?’

‘Nothing. So,’ she continued, elongating the ‘o’, ‘how did it go?’

Stiles could swear that he saw Lydia wink, but couldn’t figure out what that could be in response to, so he shrugged it off as her having something in her eye.

‘Um, it was good, they really enjoyed it.’ He moved forward to stir one of the pans.

Lydia huffed and shook her head, ‘No, that’s not what I m-’ She was cut off by Stiles yelling for Derek to come and try the vodka that he’d just taken off of the stove, and she strutted off into the living room again as Allison showed up.

Derek came in and moved to stand next to him. He ducked his head to sip at the spoon that Stiles was holding towards him.

He started coughing and reached forwards to hold onto the edge of the sink.

‘Oh my god, is it too strong? Are we going to poison the pack? Oh my god, did I poison you?’ Stiles reached forward to pat on Derek’s back frantically, genuinely worried that he had just murdered his own boyfriend with alcohol.

Derek recovered from his coughing fit and started laughing. ‘Jesus, Stiles.’ He stood up and grabbed Stiles’ water, ‘It’s good, just very strong. It’ll definitely work.’

Stiles closed his eyes and let out a sigh before seeming to remember where he was and stepped forward to slap Derek’s arm.

‘Hey, what’s that for?’

‘I thought I’d killed you or something!’ Stiles said as went to slap him again.

‘Hey,’ Derek said as he grabbed Stiles’ wrists, ‘I’m sorry, it was just stronger than last time. It surprised me, that’s all. I’m sorry.’

Stiles closed his eyes and breathed deeply. He stayed there for a few seconds, letting Derek’s hold on his wrists anchor him. Once his heartrate had managed to sufficiently calm down, he opened his eyes again and smiled. ‘You really worried me.’

‘I know, I’m sorry.’ Derek bent his head to kiss Stiles’ knuckles.

‘It’s okay, I’m sorry for not warning you that we’d made it stronger.’

‘It’s okay,’ Derek smiled at him. That sweet smile that Stiles loved so much, that was so private that it   
was like a gift to him whenever he saw it.

They both looked up when Lydia coughed from where she was stood in the doorway. Derek moved to grab Stiles’ glass and watched as the two went about finishing the last batches of booze.

~~~

Once the last pack member got to the loft (Jackson, obviously), they all settled in to catch up with each other.

Scott, Erica and Boyd made sure everyone was up to date with what had been happening in Beacon Hills while they’d all been gone. Cora, Malia, and Kira told stories of the most recent places they’d visited. Isaac and Allison told them about all of the different people they’d met in Europe, including telling them about when they had gone to London and had to get the twins to come and save them when they couldn’t figure out the Underground. Lydia started to tell the pack about her degree, even if a few of them stared at her with blank faces before she’d finished her first sentence.

After that had happened, the pack started drinking. And, oh how they drank.

Two hours in, Erica managed to herd everyone up so that they ended up sprawled out around the living room. Malia was draped over one of the armchairs, Boyd was sat in one with Erica lay across his lap, and Lydia had her legs tucked underneath her, taking up the other armchair. Kira and Allison were lay across one of the couches, each taking an arm, and Scott and Isaac were sat below them, resting against it. Cora was sat up next to Isaac, having just raced him in downing their drinks, hence why Isaac was already miles ahead of the rest of them in terms of drunkenness. Ethan and Aiden were leaning against Lydia’s armchair, and Danny and Jackson were sat next to them, propping each other up. Stiles and Derek took over the smallest couch, with Stiles pressed against Derek’s side.

By the time Erica called for a game of Truth or Dare, the pack were significantly less sober, so no one challenged it. 

Derek saw this as the perfect opportunity to run away and hide in the kitchen, at least until the game had started so that he didn’t have to participate.

They set out the rules together; you had to tell the truth, or the wolves would be able to tell and if they caught you out, you had to strip, and you had to at least try the dare. If you failed, you had to strip.

God, what was with these guys and stripping?

Erica went first. ‘Stiles, truth or dare?’

‘Truth,’ he said, ignoring the mumbles from the crowd calling him boring.

‘Who do you think is the hottest here?’

‘Derek, for sure,’ Stiles frowned as everyone stared at him. Did they think he would say someone else? As if. Derek had really hit the jackpot when it came to good looks, sometimes to the point that Stiles genuinely wondered whether there was some part of him not quite human or wolf, that would explain his … well, everything. Greek god, maybe?

‘Not Lydia?’ Isaac questioned, doing his best impression of a puppy with his head tilted to the side.

‘Lydia is beautiful, a goddess, the most gorgeous woman I have ever, or will ever, be blessed enough to lay my eyes on.’ He winked at Lydia before continuing, ‘But hot? Derek all the way. God, I could climb that man like a tree.’ Stiles watched as the pack’s faces became twisted with looks of horror and – no, that’s just plain horror.

He just laughed as Derek came back and sat down next to him, passing him a glass of rum. The rest of the group looked between them, some coughs thrown in to try and divert from the awkwardness they probably felt at him talking about their Alpha that way.

With wide eyes, Allison urged Stiles to carry on with the game. ‘Stiles, your turn to ask someone.’

‘Okay, Scott. Truth or dare?’

‘Dare.’

He inhaled and looked around the room, eyes lighting when they landed on Cora. ‘Scotty, you seem to be a bit behind, I dare you to have a little race against Cora. You have to try and finish your drink before Cora does. Loser strips.’ Scott looked between them, worried, as Cora jumped up and ran into the kitchen to grab them some beers. He swallowed so loudly even the humans could hear it, before standing up shakily and accepting the beer from Cora.

Surprisingly (not), Cora won. As Scott was beginning to strip, Erica and Cora started to sing their version of a burlesque theme, falling over themselves as Scott slumped back down in just his underwear, puppy eyes in full effect.

In the midst of his sulk, Scott somehow managed to get Boyd to do 10 push ups with Erica sat on his back.

Once Boyd had finished and sat back down with Erica on his lap, he asked, ‘Kira, truth or dare?’

‘Dare.’

‘I think you should show us some of your crazy shuriken skills.’

‘Okay, how?’

Danny pipes in with ‘You and Allison should both do that thing where someone else has an apple on their head.’

The pack all nod in agreement, and Allison and Kira both ran to get their weapons of choice.

While they’re gone, the rest of them try to figure out who’s going to be undertaking the role of target practice. It doesn’t take long before they’ve settled on Scott and Isaac.

But then, Derek whispers to Stiles, ‘I don’t know what they’re worrying about, those two are practically masters with those things.’

Which obviously made Stiles shout out that the girls should swap, with Kira using Allison’s bow, and Allison using Kira’s throwing stars.

Scott and Isaac both turn to look at him with genuine fear on their faces. They manage to school their expressions a bit when the girls come back in and manage to keep them that way while Malia puts the apples on their heads. That is, until the girls both get into position and they grab onto each other’s hands.

Stiles watches them as they close their eyes and hold their breaths in anticipation. They laugh and hug each other when it’s over and they both realise they had missed out on being impaled.

‘Did you really not trust us?’ Kira asked as she lowered the bow.

‘Wow, you too. That’s not nice. For that, you have to,’ Allison paused and smiled as she thought of a good punishment, her eyes lighting up when she said, ‘strip and run around the outside of the loft.’

The rest of the pack whoops and whistles as the two boys protest.

‘Jesus Christ,’ Derek whispered into his hand. Stiles nudged him.

‘How can we got to do that?’ Isaac slurred out, as if his brain had a broken auto correct. ‘It was you dare!’

‘Well, I dare you to take Scott outside, strip and then run around the loft.’

‘Do we not even get the option of truth?’ Scott questioned, already pulling Isaac to the door anyway.

‘Nope,’ Kira cheerfully called after him, and grinning at Allison when she winked at her. They went to sit back on their couch to talk about the differences between arrows and blades, and the uses of each in close contact and long distance.

The rest of the group took advantage of this time to refill drinks and use the bathroom, repositioning themselves around the living room.

When Scott and Isaac got back, they had to send Scott down again because Isaac had forgotten to bring his clothes back up.

As Isaac waited, he called on Jackson, who picked truth. ‘Could you ever actually tell the difference between the twins?’

Jackson and Aiden looked at each other. ‘Um …’

‘Is that you trying to plead the fifth? Because if so, I think you should strip.’ Erica chimed in from where she was still sat in Boyd’s lap.

‘No, uhm, there was one time. I’m sorry Ethan, but there was this one time I was staying with you both and I thought you were cooking pancakes, but it wasn’t you, it was Aiden, and I went up behind him. I managed to get my hands on quite a bit of him before either of us had realised.’ Jackson rushed out in one breath, his shoulders getting higher each second.

‘That’s why you spilt all that pancake batter on the floor!’ Ethan exclaimed, and that was the last straw before everyone else burst out laughing. Jackson smiled at Ethan, and he just shook his head before pulling him into a one-armed hug.

After they’d all recovered, and Aiden had managed to become less red-faced, Jackson opened his mouth to ask someone else a question. Ethan cut him off before he could speak though, instead looking straight at Aiden and asking him.

Aiden stared at his brother, trying to weigh up his options before he said ‘Dare.’

‘Get up and dance the macarena. We will be your backing music.’

Aiden closed his eyes and huffed out a breath as he stood up, waiting for the pack to start singing.

Once the shrieks and laughter had died down enough, Aiden was allowed to sit back down.

Erica leaned over the partition between two of the couches to stage whisper to Stiles, ‘Damn, he knows how to move those hips,’ making Stiles snort and spit his drink out over Derek.

‘I’m sorry, you know that I couldn’t just ignore that,’ Stiles bites his lip, trying not to laugh. Derek just rolls his eyes.

Aiden looks to Stiles, who had been the one singing the loudest, and then chooses Lydia.

‘Truth.’

‘Did you know how Stiles felt about you?’ Different members of the pack let out various noises, from laughs and groans to what Stiles is pretty sure is a whimper from Scott.

‘Yes, he wasn’t exactly subtle about it, but I could never see anything coming from it.’

Stiles threw his hand against his head, gasping loudly, ‘You wound me, Lydia!’

Lydia just raised an eyebrow and smirked at him, before turning to Malia. ‘Truth or dare?’

‘Dare.’

‘Stay as a coyote for 3 rounds.’

‘Okay.’ Between one blink and the next, there was a coyote sat on the floor, in a pile of Malia’s clothes.

‘Sweetheart, you’re going to have to do your turn first.’ Lydia directed at the coyote as it shook the clothes off.

Malia looked at Lydia, then moved to stand behind one of the couches. She popped up from behind it a second later and asked Cora.

‘Dare.’

‘Tell the pack what really happened in Mexico.’

Before anyone could react, Malia had turned back into a coyote and had moved to sit in front of Derek and Stiles.

Derek sat forward, ‘Cora, what does she mean?’

Kira looks at Cora with wide eyes and shakes her head, but Cora shakes her hair back from her face and raises her chin, ‘Kira and I got arrested and Malia had to get us out.’

‘You what?!’ Derek growled, eyes flashing as he went to stand up.

Stiles pulled him back down with a hand in the back of his shirt. ‘As if you’ve never been arrested.’

‘That was because of you,’ Derek returned, turning to stare at him. Stiles held eye contact for a second before Derek settled back into the position he was in before. Stiles left his hand on his back, drawing slow circles to help calm him down further.

Cora smiled sweetly at Derek, grateful to Stiles for taking the attention away from her. She quickly deflected to Erica, getting her to give a lap dance to Boyd.

‘I mean, is that really a dare?’ Stiles questioned as Erica threw herself into the task with a vengeance.

‘Shut up Stilinski, or you’ll have to do it next.’ Cora bit back at him.

Stiles raised his eyebrows at her suggestively, ‘Well-’

‘No, Stiles,’ Derek said without even turning to look at him.

Stiles pinched his back lightly, scrunching his face up when Derek turned to glare at him. Derek rolled his eyes when Stiles smirked at him and tried to hide his own smile by turning back around. Just thinking about that little smile that Stiles knew would be on Derek’s face had him smiling even wider as he started to run his hand along the other man’s back again.

Once Erica had finished, she dared Ethan to race against Lydia. ‘If you can drink 10 shots before Lydia recites 50 digits of pi, you don’t have to strip.’

‘Is there any point? You might as well just strip,’ Danny said.

‘Thanks for the support,’ Ethan said as he stood up.

‘Hey, maybe it’s just because he wants to see you without clothes on. Think positive,’ Kira chirped from her spot on the floor.

Ethan rolled his eyes as he set up 10 shot glasses. ‘Fuck it, let’s start.’

Once he had thrown his clothes to the floor, Ethan sat back down and held his head. As soon as the room stopped spinning, he got Kira to walk across the loft while doing a handstand.

She did it with ease, but once she had finished, Kira had to steady herself before she could choose Allison. 

‘Truth.’

‘Have you ever had sex in the loft?’

Allison, Scott and Isaac all looked at Derek with wide eyes, before he said, ‘Don’t worry, I know that all of you have had sex here.’

The entire pack scoffed at that before looking around at each other and then looking back to Derek as Stiles laughed.

They all made to argue before Derek held a hand up and said, ‘Guys, I’d be a pretty shitty werewolf if I couldn’t even tell that. Don’t worry about it.’

They all seemed to deflate a little at that, which just made Stiles laugh more, earning him a few scathing looks from members of the pack.

‘Well, on that note, Isaac, truth or dare?’ Allison asked.

‘Huh?’ Isaac said, picking his head up from where it was resting against the side of the couch. ‘Dare.’

‘You sure, buddy?’ Scott asked as he watched Isaac trying to keep his eyes open. He nodded.

‘Okay, your dare is to drink some water and have a nap,’ Allison insisted before running to the kitchen and filling a glass for him.

Isaac nodded slowly, letting Allison bring the water to his mouth. He lay down once the glass was finished, with his head in Allison’s lap and his feet in Scott’s.

‘Anyone want to get some more food?’ Jackson said, offering a solution for what to do while Isaac slept.

Malia shifted back into a human at that, and some people jumped, as if they forgot she was there.

‘You do know that you could have turned back ages ago?’ Lydia questioned; eyebrow raised.

‘Yeah,’ Malia said as she pulled her shirt over her head, ‘but I was not going to be human when you were talking about everyone having sex here.’

~~~

Another hour later, they had a delivery of 15 pizzas. Aiden went to the door with Danny to bring all of the boxes in and started to hand them out to everyone.

The smell of the pizza roused Isaac enough to sit up and eat a few slices. He started the game up again by asking Boyd what the last lie he told was.

Boyd choked on his bite of pizza, then stood up, coming to stand behind Derek and Stiles.

‘Erica, remember when you blamed Isaac for eating your Pop Tarts?’ He began. Derek groaned and put his head in his hands again. Stiles leant his head back so that he could see Boyd’s hands raised in appeasement. He took a step backwards as Erica stood up.

‘Boyd?’

‘It wasn’t Isaac.’

‘You better start running Boyd.’ Isaac said as he watched Erica stalk towards him.

‘I was the one who ate your Pop Tarts.’

Erica moved so that she was facing Boyd, stood in front of Stiles and Derek.

‘I’m sorry, I was going to replace them the next day, how was I supposed to know that you’d want some at 4 in the morning?’

‘She always wants a snack at that time, you should have known better,’ Derek said, watching how Erica was slowly trying to circle the couch while Boyd was distracted.

She got halfway around before he noticed that she had gotten that close, and he made a dash for the corridor that led to the bathroom.

‘Don’t break anything,’ Derek half-shouted as he heard the bathroom door slam shut. ‘Fucking Pop Tarts.’

Stiles laughed and slapped him on the knee before going and getting another drink. Derek cared for these people more than he let on sometimes, but it was times like this, when the pack was being silly and arguing about stupid things, that Stiles could see just how much.

They had spoken before, in the early hours of the morning, about what Derek’s family had been like before the fire. It had taken a while for Derek to feel safe enough in Stiles for him to tell him about his relatives, but whenever he did, he had the same soft look in his eyes as he did now.

On his way back into the room, Stiles stopped to lean on the doorway and watched the wrinkles form around Derek’s eyes as he laughed at something that Danny had said.

Lydia came to stand next to him and tilted her head. ‘You’re really gone on him, aren’t you?’ She asked quietly, following his line of sight.

‘So much, Lyds. I am so gone.’ Stiles laughed, shaking his head.

At that point, Derek turned towards them, and somehow managed to smile even brighter when he saw Stiles looking at him before looking away again.

‘Fuck,’ Stiles said, holding his hand to his chest, ‘It’s like it actually hurts when I see him like this.’

Lydia smiled knowingly before patting his arm and walking back to the group.

Stiles followed as Erica and Boyd settled down enough for Boyd to direct the next dare at Danny. ‘I dare you to kiss both of the twins with your eyes closed and tell us which one is which.’

Danny looked nervously at Jackson as he stood up and closed his eyes. Aiden went first, steeling himself before darting in to press his lips against Danny’s quickly. Danny wiped his mouth before Ethan himself moved forward to kiss him.

Danny stood with his eyes closed for a second before saying, ‘That was Ethan.’

‘Oh, thank God,’ Aiden muttered as Ethan beamed and slapped Danny lightly on the shoulder before sitting back down next to Jackson and throwing his arm around his shoulders.

Still smiling slightly, Danny turned to Malia. ‘Truth or Dare?’

‘Truth.’

‘What has been the most fun thing you’ve done in your life?’

‘I don’t kn- Oh, about a month ago, we were in Yellowstone, and there was a pack of coyotes that let me go for a run with them.’

‘That’s so cool,’ Danny said, making Malia preen a little.

Malia then turned to Stiles, who chose truth as well.

‘Where is the worst place you’ve had sex?’

Jackson scoffed, ‘You mean the one time?’

Stiles smiled at him and held his middle finger up before saying, ‘Sad to say, it was in the bathroom at Jungle. God, it was gross.’

The wolves all pulled faces as they thought about that bathroom and what its usual hygiene standards were like.

‘Yeah, I know, it’s disgusting.’

‘Why?’ Scott asked, face still scrunched up in horror.

‘Why does anyone do anything in Jungle? Alcohol and attractive men.’ Stiles said, pointing to Danny when he nodded solemnly.

Scott did a whole-body shudder before urging him on. ‘Your turn.’

‘Ethan, my darling boy. Truth or dare?’

‘Uhm,’ Ethan started, clearing confused at the affection, ‘Dare, I guess?’

‘Perfect. I think we should do an experiment to test your ‘twin telepathy’ thing,’ Stiles said, using air quotes on ‘twin telepathy’.

Ethan and Aiden looked at each other nervously.

‘Don’t worry, nothing bad. I just want to see if one of you can feel if the other one gets slapped or something.’

After a short argument, where Stiles told them all of the reasons why it was fine, the twins relented and Stiles waved his hands up and down, meaning that they should stand up.

As he manhandled them into position, Aiden asks, ‘Why do I have to do this again? It’s not even my dare.’

Stiles looked around the other members of the pack before motioning for Erica to stand up as well, who jumped up much too eagerly. ‘Listen, if it doesn’t work, then you’ll be fine. It’ll just be Ethan getting slapped.’

‘But what if it does work?’

‘Aiden, god. Listen, if it does then Lydia and I have gained some knowledge about your insane Voltron wolf thing and I will do a shot, okay?’ Stiles huffed out as he pulled him forward by his wrist.

‘3 shots.’ Aiden said, making Stiles roll his eyes as he stepped backwards.

Stiles and Lydia both moved to sit on the couch facing the twins, watching eagerly.

‘You’re too into this,’ Derek muttered next to them.

Stiles shushed him and waved his hand behind him, in the general direction of Derek’s face. He could practically feel the other man roll his eyes.

As soon as he motioned for Erica to begin, she pulled her arm backwards and Ethan and Aiden closed their eyes.

The sound of impact reverberated through the loft, making everyone except Stiles and Lydia wince. Instead, they were watching intently as both twins flashed their eyes and half-shifted before growling at Erica.

‘Did you feel everything that Ethan felt?’ Lydia questioned, pulling the notes app up on her phone.

As Lydia interrogated the twins, Stiles got up to grab a bottle of non-wolfsbane infused alcohol to do his promised shots. He went out to stand in front of the pack as he did them, coughing as it burned his throat.

Ethan was still holding his cheek and moving his jaw as he glared at Stiles. ‘Cora, truth or dare?’

‘Dare, screw it.’

‘Beat Stiles at a drinking game.’ Ethan said, still staring at Stiles.

‘You know that’s not fair,’ Stiles said, eyebrows raised at Ethan as Cora ran into the kitchen again.

So, five minutes later, Stiles was on his hands and knees in front of the toilet, trying not to throw up after Cora had thoroughly beaten his ass at a game of flip cup.

He managed to not throw up, somehow, and was just able to get back to the couch before his knees buckled. Derek let him lean against his shoulder as he held out a glass of water, urging him to drink the whole thing. Stiles grabbed it tightly and stared at a spot on the floor. His head felt like it was going to explode. Could you get a hangover while you were still drunk? Because if so, he definitely had one.

He opened his eyes slightly as he heard Cora dare Jackson to eat out of the tin of food that had been at the back of Derek’s cupboard since before any of them could remember. It may have even been there when he moved in.

It took Jackson about 5 minutes of staring at the offending tin from across the room before he strutted over to Cora and taking the spoon that she had been holding out for him.

‘Ugh, it smells like dog food,’ Jackson remarks as he stares at the spoon for another few minutes.

‘Well-’ Stiles starts before being cut off by Derek saying, ‘No dog jokes Stiles.’

Jackson gagged and ran to the bathroom as soon as it was in his mouth, to the laughs of his peers, and he spent another 5 minutes running water through his mouth before he came in, already moving to take his shirt off because he had failed the dare.

In retaliation, Jackson made Aiden drink a full glass of something that he had gone into the kitchen to make, ‘You have 10 seconds,’ he said as he passed it over.

Aiden ran to the bathroom within the first 5, mimicking Jackson in spending a good few minutes just with his mouth held open underneath the tap.

By the time he got back, Jackson had divulged what was in the sick concoction; rum, vodka, pickle juice, sriracha, milk, yoghurt, mountain dew, coke, blueberry juice, orange juice, and 4 tablespoons of cinnamon.

The rest of the pack took turns sniffing the glass, wrinkling their noses in disgust as Aiden began to strip, throwing his clothes at Jackson’s face.

Stiles had managed to finish his glass of water and was feeling much better by the time Aiden had dared Scott to kiss Stiles.

‘Ha, you think this is a dare? I was Scott’s first kiss!’ Stiles laughed as Scott grabbed his face and mashed their mouths together. Stiles grabbed on to the back of his head and made a show of running his hands through it, only because he knew it’d make Scott laugh.

Stiles smacked Scott’s ass as he turned to go back to his seat on the floor and Scott turned back around to wink at him before actually sitting down.

Scott turned to Erica, still laughing. ‘Truth or Dare?’

‘Truth.’

‘What is your biggest turn on?’ He asked, head tilted to one side.

Erica looked to the ceiling as she thought, deciding on, ‘You know when you’re making out or something and then the other person’s eyes change colour? That is so hot, I can’t stand it.’

Scott looks to Kira when she nods in affirmation, ‘Really? Is that a thing?’

‘Oh, hell yeah,’ Stiles says, nodding along.

Even Lydia and Allison agreed, joining in to confirm it when some of the other wolves start looking at them with questioning eyes.

‘But that barely ever happens unless we lose control,’ Scott says, staring at Kira.

‘That’s the point Scotty, it shows that you’re being affected just as much as the other person is. It’s gratifying.’ Stiles sits up as Derek moves to go to the toilet, the earlier headache dimming to a slight throb.

‘Oh,’ Scott says, looking to the side with a weird look on his face.

Erica breaks the weird mood that has settled over some of the wolves by saying, ‘Lydia, truth or dare?’

‘Truth,’ Lydia says, ignoring when Jackson said that she had yet to pick dare.

‘If you could pick anyone to sleep with in here,’ Erica motioned with her hand, as if Lydia didn’t know where they were, ‘but you’ve never slept with them before, who would it be?’

Lydia thought for a second before confidently stating ‘Stiles’.

‘What?’ Jackson practically growls from next to her.

‘Stiles is the best kiss I’ve ever had, yes including you, and honestly, I think he’d be the best at sex too.’ Lydia says matter-of-factly, not backing down an inch at the anger practically radiating off of the wolf next to her.

Stiles laughed, making Jackson whip his head around to stare at him. ‘What can I say Jacks? I’m irresistible.’ He said with a shrug.

‘Yeah right, Stilinski, she’s probably getting you mixed up with someone else, I doubt you’re that memorable.’ Jackson retorts back, eyes narrowing.

‘No, Jackson, I’m not. How many people here have kissed Stiles and agree that he is actually really good at it?’ Lydia asks as she raises her hand.

Jackson’s face starts to look as if he’d bitten into a lemon as Scott, Erica, Isaac, Allison, Malia, and Danny raise their hands.

‘Yeah, I’ve got to be honest, Stiles is probably in the top three of greatest make-outs I’ve ever had,’ Danny admitted, to noises of agreement from the other people. Stiles was pretty sure that was meant to help, but it just made Jackson even more annoyed.

‘Aw, thanks guys,’ Stiles said and smiled at them all. He turned to Jackson with a shit-eating grin, ‘Why so angry Jacks? Jealous? You could have just asked me if you wanted to test my lip-locking skills yourself, you didn’t have to go to all this trouble.’

‘Touch me and I’ll rip your face off,’ Jackson snarled over the laughs of the rest of the pack, causing Stiles to fall back onto the couch in laughter.

He finally calmed down as Derek came back, sitting up before settling back down against his side.  
Jackson was watching him and Derek, and Stiles realised with a gulp that Jackson was not going to let him get away with what he had just said. He was going to get him back for this.

Lydia looked at Jackson before shaking her head and turning to Isaac. ‘Truth or dare?’

‘Dare.’

‘Eat some lube.’

‘What?’ Isaac screeched out immediately, trying to play it cool when he shook his head and asked, ‘I mean, where would we get any?’

‘Aha!’ Stiles yelled out as he wriggled his arm, leaning more into Derek’s space as he reached into his back pocket to grab his wallet. ‘I have some in here.’

Isaac’s face fell as he reached to grab the outstretched packet. ‘Why do you have this?’ He asked with a small frown on his face.

‘Well Isaac, when two people like each other very much, they have sex,’ Stiles said, looking at him with a deadpan expression. ‘And sometimes, they nee-’

He was cut off by Isaac making a noise and holding his hands up. ‘I get what lube is for Stiles, I’m not an idiot, I mean why do you keep a packet of lube in your wallet?’

‘In case I need it.’

‘Like when?’

‘Now, for example!’ Stiles answered, throwing his arms up, ‘Just eat the fricking lube Isaac.’

Isaac grumbled as he ripped open the packet and pulled a face as he ate it but managed to not gag so he got to sit back down without a penalty. Derek stood to go and get him a glass of water from the kitchen, knowing that even though the packet said ‘edible’ it did not taste great.

Isaac threw it to Jackson, getting him to kiss Scott.

He did it without any argument, striding over and grabbing Scott’s face before he could even finish saying, ‘Why is it always me?’

Then, as Jackson sat back down with an evil grin, Stiles realised what had just happened. It was Jackson’s turn to pick someone. Goddamn lizard was going to pick him and thoroughly ruin his life.

‘Stilinski,’ Jackson leered, fucking knew it, ‘Truth or dare?’

‘Dare,’ he replied, not breaking eye contact.

Jackson smiled, and it made Stiles’ heart rate pick up as he thought of what heinous thing Jackson had thought up for him. ‘Go and kiss Derek.’

What? Stiles let out a big breath of air that he hadn’t even realised he had been holding in. ‘That’s it?’ Stiles laughed, looking around to see the pack staring at him with anxious looks. Weird. ‘That’s kind of a lame dare Jackson. God, I thought you were going to make me eat actual shit or something. I think I’m actually disappointed,’ his voice trailed off as he stood and moved towards the kitchen.

He got to the doorway just as Derek was passing through it and smiled at him, before pulling him down into a kiss. Derek made a surprised noise before reaching to put his arms around the other man’s waist. Stiles hummed into Derek’s mouth as he deepened the kiss, threading his fingers into the dark hair at the back of his head. When Stiles pulled back, Derek bent his neck to follow and reclaim his mouth, making him laugh.

Stiles slapped lightly at the other man’s chest and wrapped his arms around his middle before turning and stopping in his tracks, the smile falling from his lips.

Everyone was watching them, which Stiles guessed was normal for a dare, but they looked as if they were about to either throw up or scream. Even Boyd, who Stiles was sure was about as unshakable as concrete, was sat with his mouth open slightly. The only one who wasn’t was Cora, who was just rolling her eyes at them.

‘You guys okay?’ Stiles asked before his heartbeat spiked, ‘Is someone outside? Are we getting attacked? I knew it was too quiet recently, I told you Derek.’

‘What the fuck?’ Jackson shouted from where he was sat, the anger losing some of its heat as he still had no clothes on.

‘What?’ Stiles asked, turning to see Derek behind him, looking just as confused as he was. He turned back to them nervously. ‘Why are you all looking at us like that?’

Scott was the first to speak, ‘Stiles, why are you hugging Derek?’

‘More importantly, why are you not dead for kissing him?’ Jackson shouted again.

‘What are you talking about? Why would he kill me? We kiss all the time!’ Stiles carried on watching as the statement was meant with multiple screeches of ‘what’. The anxiety was beginning to wear off and anger started to bubble up within him. ‘What? Oh, I’m sorry. Am I not allowed to kiss my boyfriend without disgusting y-’

‘Boyfriend?’ Scott squawked from his spot on the floor.

‘Yes, Scott,’ Stiles looked at him with his eyebrows drawn together. ‘What is going on?’

Cora then chose to speak up, confusion etched onto her face, ‘Guys, Stiles and Derek are dating.’

The group turned to look at her so fast that Stiles was sure that he heard some necks crack. About 4 people asked ‘what?’ simultaneously.

The anger bled out of Stiles as he realised what was going on. ‘Wait, did you not know? We’ve been dating for like 8 months. How have you not noticed that?’ He looked up to Derek to see his eyebrows pulled together in confusion.

The smile that had started to grow on Lydia’s face dropped again as she said, ‘8 months?’

Stiles let out an incredulous laugh. ‘You’re telling me that none of you knew that Derek and I were dating?’

‘You are a pack of fucking werewolves and you didn’t know that we were dating?’ Derek exclaimed, speaking up for the first time. The pack flinched at the anger evident in his voice, some of them whimpering as his eyes flashed alpha red.

Stiles turned and put his hands up to Derek’s face, forcing their eyes to meet. ‘Hey, it’s okay, calm down. Look at me, it’s fine.’ He kept up this mantra until Derek’s breathing evened out and the wolf’s eyes returned to their normal colour. ‘There we go, come on, let’s sit down.’

The pack was quiet as the two men settled down, no one daring to look Derek in the eye.

‘So,’ Stiles started, ‘I guess we need to have a little talk.’


	2. The talk

The pack had managed to sober up slightly by the time they had gotten over the initial shock. So now, they were all settled around the living room, staring holes into Stiles and Derek.

‘I just don’t get how you didn’t know. I mean, I’m here all the time, it must smell like me here.’ Stiles said, shaking his head slightly.

‘Well, yeah, but you’re pack Stiles, it’s supposed to smell like you,’ Isaac replied in a small voice.

‘That’s really sweet Isaac, but I mean that I stay here most of the time when I come home.’

‘As much as this sickens me to say, but you probably spend a lot of your time in Derek’s room, and we’re not allowed in there,’ Erica said with a frown on her face.

Stiles let out an involuntary laugh at the image of the pack as puppies, not allowed to go into certain rooms in the house. ‘If you hate that thought so much, I’m sure you’ll be thrilled to know that we’ve spent a lot of time all over the loft.’

Erica looked around in horror. Stiles cackled as she went to sit back on top of Boyd’s lap.

~~~

‘What about the scent-marking thing? He’s so touchy-feely,’ Stiles threw another question out.

‘I don’t think you could exactly call Derek touchy-feely,’ Isaac snorted.

‘No, but he does touch Stiles more than he does everyone else,’ Boyd said, ignoring Erica when she laughed. ‘Not like that, Erica.’ Erica just looked at him innocently and shrugged her shoulders. ‘I mean, everyone scent-marks but none of us are ever really as close as Stiles.’

The rest of them paused as they realised that Boyd was right.

‘I just assumed it was because you were at college most of the time,’ Lydia said, mostly to herself.

‘You’re at college most of the time too,’ Danny offered.

‘I guess, but I see you two. I’m around pack most of the time. Stiles isn’t.’

The pack looked around thoughtfully again, recalling just how much Derek made an effort to touch Stiles. It was weird to see them slowly piecing it together, as they realised how much they had ignored or hadn’t picked up on.

~~~

With each question, Stiles could feel the tension building in Derek as he sat next to him, silent.

‘Surely you can smell it. Like, I don’t know, attraction or something?’ Stiles asked as a last-ditch attempt to make the scowling mass of werewolf next to him not rip into his own pack.

Scott looked at Stiles again, ‘You’ve always smelt like that around Derek!’

‘Yeah, I guess,’ Stiles conceded. ‘But he hasn’t.’

Derek coughed and Stiles turned to see him starting to blush. ‘Actually …’

‘Aww, Der.’ Stiles leaned in to kiss his cheek.

‘Shut up,’ Derek tried to grumble at him, but Stiles could see the blush tinting his cheeks and ears.

Stiles threw an arm around Derek’s shoulders and said, ‘The whole time, huh?’

‘Shut up.’

‘Why didn’t you say something?! We could have been having sex so much sooner!’ Stiles ignored the faces coming from the group around them. At least now he knew it wasn’t anything personal, more the fact that they were all bloody prudes.

‘I didn’t know that you liked me too,’ Derek said, turning to look at him.

‘What?’ Stiles threw his hands up, ‘They just said that I always smelt like that around you.’

‘Stiles, think about it. The only time Derek smelt you was when you were around him,’ Lydia explained with one eyebrow raised.

‘Wait, so you just thought I was in a constant state of arousal?’ Stiles exclaimed, staring at Derek.

He shrugged, ‘Teenagers I guess.’

Stiles covered his face and groaned. Brilliant. It was bad enough when he thought that Derek had known about his feelings beforehand, but him thinking he was just being a horny teen? How mortifying.

~~~

Stiles looked at Lydia with his face scrunched up with confusion. ‘We just had a conversation about it, I told you I loved him.’

‘Yes but, Stiles, you loved me for years. How am I supposed to know that you actually are in love with Derek and not just over obsessing like usual?’

Fair point, but, ‘You saw us in the kitchen. You said ‘Oh’.’

Lydia narrowed her eyes at Stiles’ impression of her. ‘Again, yes,’ She sighed, frustrated that he wasn’t getting it, ‘But I just saw you stood close together and holding hands and you’d said that thing about making some wolfsbane alcohol for his birthday. So, I just thought that maybe something had happened between you then and you were keeping quiet about it.’

‘Quiet? I would never be quiet about getting with Derek.’ Stiles threw his arms in the air.

‘You’ve been quiet enough that none us knew,’ Isaac muttered.

Stiles pointed his finger at him, ‘That, gah!’ He scrunched his face up. ‘I guess! But we have definitely spoken about it.’

‘When?’ Isaac raised one eyebrow at him.

‘When we first started dating, we were on a video call and I said I was nervous for him to come and visit, and you asked why, and I said it was the first time my boyfriend was coming, I was allowed to be nervous.’ Stiles crossed his arms and smirked. There was no way Isaac could deny that.

‘Oh,’ Isaac said, holding the vowel for way too long. ‘Derek and your boyfriend are the same person! Total misunderstanding.’

Stiles put his face in his hands and let out a groan. There was no way to salvage this so that the pups wouldn’t get ripped into at training. Derek was going to be ruthless.

~~~

The pack settled down then to watch The Notebook, courtesy of Lydia of course.

Just as Noah and Allie lay down in the road, Stiles made his way into the kitchen to grab another drink for him and Derek. What sort of weirdo drinks gin mixed with blueberry juice and lemonade? God, he was in love with a freak.

He turns and almost spills the devil juice as Scott shows up next to him.

‘Jeez Scotty, warn a guy.’

‘Why didn’t you tell me, Stiles?’ He looked more like a kicked puppy than usual.

‘What?’ Stiles said, starting on making his own drink. He realised what Scott was talking about and laughed, ‘Scott, I did tell you.’

‘Nuh-uh,’ Scott followed Stiles back into the living room.

Stiles laughed quietly and shook his head, passing Derek his drink before flopping down next to him.

‘Scott,’ Stiles pulled Scott down to sit next to him when Lydia turned to him and glared. He started again, but more quietly so as not to invoke the Wrath of Lydia. ‘I have told you about all of our sexcapades.’

He felt Derek shift behind him, ‘What?’

‘Not now Derek.’

‘Wait, that was with Derek?! Oh my God!’ Scott practically screamed, and jumped up, too traumatised to feel Lydia’s death glare from across the room.

The rest of the pack looked around at Scott’s outburst. Stiles could hear Lydia breathe out a sigh and turn the TV off, abandoning hope that they would get any further into the film for a while. 

Scott began to look around the room in horror, gasping and pointing at various pieces of furniture where Stiles and Derek had had sex. The sheer number of places made Stiles laugh, and he had to smile sweetly at Derek so that he wouldn’t kill him when he turned towards him to glare.

Stiles rolled his eyes as the rest of the pack jumped up whenever Scott would point to the area they were currently inhabiting.

‘Sit down, it’s not like you’ve cared before, and there’s no way you haven’t been able to smell that.’ He said, with his eyebrows raised.

They all reluctantly sat down.

‘We didn’t want to mention it, but we thought that Derek was just getting busy with some rando,’ Erica flinched as Derek growled at her.

‘Babe, chill.’

Derek grumbled as he pulled Stiles closer to him, muttering about how he would never just sleep with ‘some rando’.

‘Yeah, I know, it’s okay, you’re only about the Stiles-loving, no randos.’ Derek made a face at that but pulled him in tighter anyway.

~~~

When Lydia turned the film back on, Stiles looked down at where his and Derek’s hands were joined together before glancing back up to Derek’s face. Since some of the tension had bled out of his shoulders and his face had relaxed again, Stiles thought it was safe to ask another question when it came to him.

‘What about how we’re sat?’

‘What do you mean how you’re sat?’ Aiden questioned from where he had turned back to the TV.

‘We always sit next to each other, and I’m practically sat on his lap.’

There were a few seconds were the group turned to look, film forgotten, and they seemed to finally see how intimately the two were wrapped together. Derek had his arm around Stiles’ back, resting his hand on his hip, while Stiles had his legs drawn up so that he was leaning into Derek’s space. Their linked hands were resting on Stiles’ leg and he had his other resting on Derek’s legs.

‘I have never noticed that before,’ Malia said, face pulling into a frown.

‘I just figured that you sat together because there were no other seats,’ Allison followed, pulling the same face.

‘And that you didn’t want to get in the middle of all of us,’ Isaac finished, looking genuinely sad.

Stiles looked around the room. Most of them were lay on the floor by now, leaving most of the actual seats open. ‘You’re a pack of werewolves, who have been together for the better part of 4 years, and you all think that I wouldn’t want to get in the middle of a puppy pile? I’m pretty sure I’ve shared a bed with every single one of you at least once.’

Everyone looked to Jackson, who snarled and said, ‘It was for lacrosse.’

‘Sure, it was,’ Stiles winked at him, then he definitely did not almost scream as Jackson got up and took a step towards him. Derek must have flashed his eyes or shown his teeth, because Jackson’s gaze shifted to behind Stiles’ head and he sat down almost immediately.

Stiles tried to hide how smug he was at Jackson dropping to the floor, but it must have come through in his scent because Derek inhaled and then pinched the skin of his hip slightly and said, ‘Stop.’ Stupid werewolf sense of smell.

~~~

The night kind of tapered off then, with some people falling asleep, some getting more drinks or talking to each other before they themselves would fall asleep.

Stiles turned in his seat to see Derek’s face easier, throwing his legs over the other man’s. He was silent for a second, taking time to notice how Derek’s eyebrows pulled together and his mouth was pressed together into a tight line.

‘Hey, sourwolf,’ Stiles reached out his hand to brush his thumb across the space between Derek’s eyebrows, and he saw the second he was pulled from his thoughts, face loosening. ‘What’s up?’

‘Nothing,’ he smiled slightly then touched his ear. So, it wasn’t something the pups could hear.

‘Okay,’ Stiles smiled back. Derek would tell him as soon as he was able to, so Stiles didn’t have to worry.

Instead, he shuffled around so that he could settle with his head nestled between Derek’s neck and his shoulder. He always loved it when Stiles did something like that but tried to not let on about it. Stiles could tell with how Derek always rested his own head on top and breathed deeply before his   
shoulders relaxed all the way.

They both fell asleep in record time. Still slightly buzzed, warm, content, surrounded by the pack.


	3. Is this hell?

The next morning, Stiles woke up before anyone else, and he spent a minute just watching them all and listening to their quiet snores. 

He extracted himself from Derek’s arms and made sure he wouldn’t fall before heading into the kitchen to start breakfast. If Stiles knew Derek at all, he would be doing training today, and if his face last night was anything to go by, it was going to be hard. The wolves were going to need a lot of food.

Stiles went straight to the cupboard to grab the flour he needed for pancakes and set about making them.

Derek came in while he was mixing all the ingredients together and kissed him on the cheek before taking over with the bowl. Stiles smiled at him and moved around the kitchen to collect the various toppings scattered throughout.

They moved around each other easily, even with Stiles flitting from one side to the other. Stiles used Derek’s hip as an anchor when grabbing some things out of a cupboard and Derek would sidestep around him to grab the things that he needed to actually cook the pancakes.

The pack started to trickle in after the first pancake was in the pan, and they sat around the table. Stiles laughed quietly at some of their faces, some of the wolves clearly never having a proper hangover before, so he went about dishing out various drinks to them all. Once everyone was sufficiently caffeinated, Derek had finished with the pancakes, and people went up one by one to collect theirs.

They all ate in relative silence, as much as a pack of hungover werewolves and humans could at 8 in the morning. At one point, Aiden stopped chewing suddenly and ran to the bathroom.

The humans looked around as the wolves sank backwards, until Malia said, ‘Devil juice,’ and they all nodded, cringing at the memory. He came back in, sat down, and Stiles actually felt sorry for him. He finally managed to choke out, ‘Fuck you, Jackson,’ which made everyone at the table laugh.

‘So,’ Derek started, when everyone had finished their breakfast, ‘about training.’

The pack groaned and Stiles smiled, knew it.

~~~

Needless to say, the training was intense.

After breakfast had been cleared up, the pack had made their way to the Hale house. Stiles, Derek, and Cora were the designated drivers because the rest of them didn’t seem like they could step out in the sun without dissolving. Except Jackson of course, who, no matter how bad he felt, refused to get into their cars when he had his own.

When everyone was set up, Derek had them doing different exercises in the gardens surrounding the house. There was an initial warm up that had Isaac running to the trees to dry heave, then there was an actual workout, then a sparring session, followed by a ‘cool down’ that ensured that by the end, the entire pack was lay on the floor panting.

Stiles managed to get his jelly legs to cooperate enough to walk to the steps at the back of the house. He grabbed for the bag that he’d brought with all sorts of drinks and started throwing them towards the pack. As each one sailed through the air, one of the wolves would reach an arm up and pluck it from above them, passing them along to the humans nearest before drinking them down in one.

When they had managed to regain their breaths enough to stand, Derek said they would be tracking a set of coins that he had slipped into someone’s pocket when he was in town. They groaned but started anyway. Isaac ran behind Derek and took a big whiff before continuing with the rest of the pack. Smart.

Derek moved to act as target practice for the humans who were practicing with the cache of weapons Allison always brought to training sessions. Stiles used his standing as Alpha boyfriend to sit out of the training for a bit. Instead, he checked the wards that he and Deaton had set up around the house.

When he was done, Stiles stayed on the steps of the Hale house, waiting for the pack to come back, but he knew that he was settled in for a long haul, because he knew for a fact that Derek had made the Sheriff take the coins for an hour before spreading them throughout the town. Stiles sometimes worried about his own sanity when he thought about how Derek and his dad acted like partners in crime constantly. His dad had been much too happy to help Derek torture the pups, so it was only fair that Stiles was scared of the day they would inevitably gang up against him.

It was probably going to be about his Dad’s diet; Derek always tried to sneak him red meat, and he knew that they went to the diner together all the time while Stiles wasn’t in town. He would never try and stop that though, they both needed it too much.

Isaac was the first to come back, after managing to get the first coin from the Sheriff himself, so he got the exciting job of being the new target practice for the humans. Allison was teaching Lydia and Danny how to use a crossbow. Fun.

Derek came to sit on the step below him and let out a huff of breath as he leant against the other man. Stiles laughed and wound his arms around his shoulders, moving to rest his chin on them as well.

‘Don’t you think you’re working them a bit hard?’ Stiles asked as he turned to kiss Derek’s cheek.

Malia got back then, showed her coin, then joined in with Isaac.

Derek brought his hands up to hold onto the arms around his neck. ‘Stiles, they’re a pack of werewolves and they couldn’t tell that we were dating. That’s insane. What does that say about us to other packs? What if someone comes to challenge us for the reserve and they can’t even tell that there’s an intruder in town? They need more training. I need to train them properly.’

‘Whoa, this isn’t your fault,’ Stiles tried to turn Derek so he would look at him, but he was refusing to meet the other’s eyes. ‘Derek, just because they couldn’t sniff that we were knocking boots,’ Derek grimaced, ‘It doesn’t mean that they can’t fight, can’t protect the town. Is that was bothering you last night?’

Derek was still avoiding his eyes, choosing instead to try and burn a hole in the step next to him with just the power of eyebrows.

‘Derek, I don’t know if you’ve ever noticed this before, but our friends? They’re idiots. They can be smart when they need to be, but they’re idiots. The only one slightly close was the certifiable genius. Even after we officially told them we were dating it took Scott like an hour to realise that you were the Derek that belonged to the abs and ass that I was practically waxing poetry about.’

This spurred a laugh out of Derek and he finally looked up at him. ‘I still can’t believe you told him about everything. Emphasis on everything.’

Very seriously, Stiles replied, ‘You think I’m not going to brag and the tall, dark and handsome werewolf that I get to spend my nights with? Trust me when I say that Scott probably knows more about your body than you do.’

‘Jesus Stiles.’

‘What? I have heard about every sexual encounter between Scott and Allison, Scott and Kira, and even the one time something got close to happening with Scott and Isaac.’

‘That doesn’t surprise me nearly as much as it should.’ Derek turned around to lean against Stiles again, ‘No wonder Scott can’t look me in the eye.’

Stiles stifled his laugh against Derek’s shoulder as Ethan and Aiden both showed up with their coins and fell on the ground.

They stayed like that as the rest of the pack showed up, rested for a bit and then joined Isaac and Malia in helping to train the humans. Stiles could practically feel the pride coming off of Derek as they all moved into their positions.

It was only when Jackson showed up, last of the bunch, that Derek made to move again. He’d been happy to let Isaac control the training that had devolved into downright sparring as they’d waited for everyone to get back, but now he was going to change it up a bit.

The fights ceased as Derek began to talk and everyone turned towards him, ‘Take a break, in 10 minutes you’re going to play a game of tag.’

The wolves practically dropped where they stood, and Stiles and Danny went about passing snacks and drinks around again. 

As he walked past Malia and Cora, Stiles heard Malia ask, ‘Is this hell?’

Cora just laughed and held onto her side.

10 minutes later, when the pack was starting to sit up again, Derek called out, ‘Jackson,’ The wolf in question lifted his head up and squinted against the sunlight, ‘You’re it. Go.’ Jackson sat with his mouth open for a second before huffing and standing up. He ran into the trees without questioning his alpha.

As the rest of them went to stand up, Derek waved a hand, ‘Rest for another few minutes, I’ll tell you where he is when you leave so you can go straight to him.’

Stiles laughed as the rest of the pack smiled and lay back down. Derek came to sit against him again, ‘That’s definitely not in the rules.’

Derek just shrugged, ‘He deserves it.’

‘Not that I’m one to complain whenever Jackson gets punished but why now?’

Derek looked at him, ‘Just imagine for a second, that we weren’t dating, and I’m the big bad alpha that doesn’t like anyone. Can you imagine what I would have done to you if you had kissed me yesterday for a dare?’

Stiles thought about it. ‘That bastard! I could have died!’

Derek scrunched his face up, ‘Maybe not that far.’

‘No, you would have killed me. Ripped my throat out, pulled my heart out, I don’t know, but definitely dead.’

‘I doubt that I would have killed you, Stiles.’

‘Actually, we thought that was exactly what was going to happen.’ Malia yelled from her spot on the floor next to Isaac and Cora.

Derek twisted to look at her, ignoring when Stiles pointed and raised his eyebrows. ‘What?’

She pulled up to rest on her elbows, ‘When Jackson first said it, we thought Stiles would back down for fear of death, but then he got up so quickly that none of us had time to react.’

‘I’m going to put this out there, I’m not going to kill anyone in this pack.’ Derek tried to make clear, but Malia just shrugged and dropped back down.

He shook his head, ‘Okay, time to go. He’s in that direction,’ He pointed towards where Stiles thought the river was. ‘He’s just after the river, hidden up a tree.’

The wolves had had more than enough time to rest and jumped up, eager to catch Jackson.

‘You’ve got to give it to him, that’s a pretty good spot,’ Stiles said as the rest of the humans came to sit around him. Derek grumbled and started following the wolves at a slower pace.

~~~

After 20 minutes, a loud thud came from where the wolves had left, sending shockwaves all the way back to the house. A few seconds later, the majority of the pack were running back, not slowing down until they had formed a circle around the humans.

‘What’s going on? What’s wrong?’ Stiles questioned, fear making his throat clench up. He tried to do a head count of who was there, and he saw that Derek, Jackson, Isaac and Scott weren’t there.

Erica looked at him and laughed through loud pants of air, ‘Don’t worry, just boys being boys you know?’

Stiles looked around as he heard a crashing and saw Jackson sailing through the air before landing in front of the steps. He turned quickly, fangs bared and claws out as he watched Derek come out of the tree line, Scott and Isaac flanking him.

Jackson snarled and lunged for Derek, who grabbed him mid-air and threw him to the floor. Derek knelt next to him with his hand on Jackson’s chest, and snarled.

Stiles watched with wide eyes as the fight seemed to leave Jackson’s body all at once, and his fangs and claws retracted. They both stayed there, Derek holding Jackson down, as they breathed heavily. After another second Derek pushed down slightly before stepping back up and dragging Jackson with him.

The pack that was stationed around Stiles parted as Derek came forward and threw Jackson to his knees. Jackson sat there with his head down until Derek nudged him hard with his foot.

‘I’m sorry, Stiles.’ Derek grabbed his shoulder and Jackson continued; each bit punctuated by a groan as Derek tightened his grip. ‘I’m sorry for what I did last night, and for the past however many years, and I’m sorry I called you a bitch,’ He yelped as Derek dug in further, ‘I’m sorry I called you the Alpha’s little bitch.’ Derek finally let go and Jackson fell onto his ass.

‘Practice is over, let’s go back to the loft.’ Derek said, forcing a smiling.

Turns out, Jackson had broken his arm when Derek had thrown him, so he wasn’t able to drive his car back straight away. Danny chose to go with him instead, the only person he trusted to drive his precious.

As the rest of the pack split into the respective cars, Stiles walked up to Derek with a smile on his face.

Derek narrowed his eyes at him. ‘What?’

‘Nothing,’ Stiles said, as he wound his arms around the other man’s neck. ‘Just wanted to thank my wolf in shining armour for protecting my dignity.’

He snorted as Derek rolled his eyes and pushed him away with a hand pressed against Stiles’ face. Stiles went to lick at it, but Derek just pulled it off, saying, ‘Get in the car Stiles.’ As he walked over to his door.

‘And what a lovely white horse,’ Stiles said, knowing he could hear him. The camaro pulled away with Erica, Boyd and Isaac hurrying to put their seatbelts on when they remembered just who was driving. Werewolves may heal quicker, but that didn’t mean they wanted to test just how indestructible they were in a car crash.

Stiles was still smiling as he stepped into the Jeep, where he was met with 4 identical smirks from Scott, Allison, Kira and Lydia. ‘What?’

Scott just punched him in the shoulder, probably meaning for it to be a lot lighter than it was.

‘You guys are sickeningly adorable,’ Lydia quipped before motioning for Stiles to get a move on so that they could get back to the loft.

Ah, so Scott’s assault was a ‘Bro, you did it, you caught a boyfriend.’ As if they hadn’t been exactly like this around the pack for months, if not years.

They were the last ones to get back, so Danny, Derek and Isaac had all started on lunch by the time they got there.

They ate sat around the table, telling little stories about their lives away from the rest of the pack.

While they ate, Derek started asking about the different systems the pack had in place for their protection when they were living away.

Stiles started to tell them all about various wards that he could make that they just had to activate when they got home, and most of them nodded along, interested.

They left it at that as they finished their food and went to settle into the living room again.


	4. The perfect team

‘Guys! We have twister!’ Kira said excitedly, from where she was crouched in front of the games cupboard.

‘Oh, we need to play,’ Allison’s eyes lit up as she looked up from her phone.

‘Sober or drunk?’ Cora raised her eyebrow.

‘Drunk!’ Stiles said, and Cora nodded. She wouldn’t have done it otherwise, he was sure.

They didn’t want the night to fizzle out too soon, so they were going to play a knock-out version of Mario so that the loser of each mini game they played would have to do shots.

They picked their teams now for later, because Stiles was sure they wouldn’t have the attention spans to do it then. Stiles and Scott were picked as team leaders, and Stiles was the first to pick a teammate. He looked at Derek with his eyebrows up, silently asking if he wanted to be on his team, who just shook his head. He knew it was long shot, but he thought it was worth a chance.

Stiles looked at people around the room, he knew what his game plan was going to be, which was essentially just to mess up Scott’s game plan. Scott didn’t like when people were split up, so he was going to want Kira, then he’d try to get Lydia and Allison together, which meant he would have to pick Isaac, and then he’d want Erica and Boyd. If Stiles managed to mess with him enough at the start, he’d panic and pick wildcards, effectively giving the game to Stiles’ team.

Scott was smirking as Stiles looked like he was stuck, but it fell slightly when Stiles said, ‘Lydia, darling, will you do me the honour of being on my team?’

She rolled her eyes as Scott tried to shrug it off. It was only one player that he couldn’t have, he’d be fine. ‘Kira.’

‘Allison.’ Scott looked at Stiles with his mouth open, confirming exactly what his plan had been.

‘Uh, Malia.’ That was a surprise, but Stiles figured that’s what he meant it to be. Scott knew that Stiles had figured it out, so he was probably trying to throw him off.

‘Isaac.’

‘Ethan.’

‘Cora.’

Stiles knew that Scott would pick either Aiden or Jackson now, depending on whether he wanted to split the twins or the relationship. He’d bet on Jackson next.

‘Aiden.’

Shit. Stiles didn’t want Jackson on his team, and that possibility was getting higher each turn. He had to throw a curveball, so he chose ‘Danny.’

Scott wouldn’t want to split Jackson and Danny, so he chose ‘Boyd.’

Thank god, ‘Erica.’

‘Jackson.’ The guy in question grumbled about being the last person picked, but Scott seemed happy   
with his team, so he just hugged him as he walked over. Stiles saw Jackson falter for a second before relaxing into the hug and bringing his arms up as well.

Once they had their teams, they set up for the Mario. Allison, Cora, Ethan and Aiden went first, with Aiden losing first, badly. Kira subbed in, and Ethan lost the next race. Malia was next but could barely drive in a straight line, so she was out immediately. When Isaac started, he somehow managed to park in front of Kira and they both were stuck at the starting line. The pack decided that both of them were out, so Stiles and Lydia joined in.

Since Stiles had started dating Derek, him and Cora had gotten a lot closer and they almost always teamed up against Derek whenever they were together. This, even though Derek hated it, meant that they were exceptional partners in crime. They managed to destroy the next few players, with Allison losing the next game, then when Boyd played, Lydia lost. It carried on like this, with Erica, Danny, Scott and Jackson all losing.

They were halfway through a game when Derek started to stroke along Stiles’ thigh. Stiles looked at him, which made him fall behind, only narrowly managing to beat out Aiden when they restarted the cycle. Cora threw a glance at him angrily while they set up the next game. He looked at her wide eyed until she looked away and he turned to Derek, swatting his hand away. Derek just held his hands up and smirked.

Stiles squinted at him before turning back to the screen. What was he up to?

He didn’t have long until he found out, because halfway through the next game, Derek ran his hand over Stiles ribcage, and then placed it in his hair. Just before the last bend, Derek pulled lightly, and Stiles drove his character off a cliff.

The rest of the pack seemed to breathe a sigh of relief as Cora threw her arms up and turned to him with her eyes flashing. He wasn’t looking at her though, he was looking straight at Derek, who was staring straight forward with a small smirk on his face. Stiles stay sat there, with his eyebrows practically in his hairline and mouth pressed into an exaggerated frown, while the rest of the pack played on. Derek didn’t move, apart from shifting slightly to hide his smile against one hand while the other settled at the base of Stiles’ spine.

Stiles lasted about 30 seconds before he grabbed Derek’s hand and pulled him across the living room. He ignored the hoots from the rest of the pack as they reached the stairs. When they were in Derek’s room, Stiles made sure to close the door and stayed facing it for a second before turning to look at his boyfriend.

Derek was sat on his bed, smirk still on his face as he watched Stiles walk up to him. As he stood in front of him, Derek put his hands on Stiles’ hips before tugging lightly, urging Stiles to straddle his lap. Stiles did, winding his arms around Derek’s shoulders but pulling back when Derek went to kiss him.

‘What was that?’ Stiles questioned.

‘What was what?’ Derek asked quietly, looking up at him. His ran his hands up and down Stiles’ ribs causing him to shiver but managed to keep an innocent look on his face the whole time.

‘You know what.’

‘I really don’t.’

Stiles bit his lip to try and stop the smile that was threatening to form. ‘You made me lose the game.’

‘Oh that,’ Derek’s eyes flickered downwards to watch Stiles bite at his lip again, ‘The pack was getting restless because you and Cora were being dicks.’

‘I take offence to that.’

‘I thought that, maybe, it was someone else’s turn to have fun.’ He was still making Stiles shiver whenever his hands drew across his ribs.

‘Oh yeah? But what about me? What if I want to have fun?’ Stiles’ voice had dropped to a whisper as he started to lean back in slowly.

The smile on Derek’s face grew as he surged forward and caught Stiles in a kiss. Stiles’ hands flew to Derek’s hair, running his fingers through it as Derek licked into his mouth. Derek bit down on his lip, eliciting a small groan, and started to press his hands against Stiles’ back, pulling him in closer.

When they broke apart, they sat for a second, just breathing each other’s air. Derek had the most absurdly cocky grin on his face, and Stiles leant forward to kiss it off. He felt hands tug at the hem of his shirt and he leant back slightly to let Derek pull it off, not wasting any time in pulling Derek’s own over his head before moving back in to kiss him. Skin to skin, Derek was like a furnace and Stiles almost couldn’t stand it. It felt like an inferno had managed to crawl under his skin and make a home inside his chest. He raked his short fingernails over Derek’s back, feeling the lines that were left behind disappear as quickly as they’d been formed.

Sometimes he wished that werewolf healing wasn’t so damn fast. What he wouldn’t give to actually mark Derek, like the other man was doing to him right now. Stiles stretched his head to one side almost instinctively and gave Derek full access to his neck. He heard a rumble in Derek’s chest, and it sent shockwaves all the way to his dick, which was already making his pants tight.

He pushed lightly on Derek’s shoulders so that they were lay down with Stiles on top, straddling his hips. Stiles braced his hands next to Derek’s head as he ground down into him, causing a moan to come from deep in Derek’s chest. Stiles ducked down to kiss him when he rolled his hips again, swallowing the gasp that escaped from the other man’s mouth.

Their kiss devolved into their open mouths just centimetres from each other, gasping for air as Stiles got into more of a rhythm.

Derek grabbed Stiles’ hand as he closed his eyes, bucking up into Stiles and almost making him fall off. Stiles tightened his thighs around Derek and shifted slightly, moving his other hand to touch Derek’s cheek lightly.

‘Hey,’ Stiles whispered as he brushed his thumb over Derek’s cheekbone.

The other man must have understood what he wanted, because he opened his eyes, letting the red shine through. Stiles beamed at him and leant in for another kiss.

He shifted again and the new position gave Stiles a lot more friction to deal with. It wasn’t long before he could feel the tension that had been building steadily in his stomach snap, and he came in his pants with a yell that was only slightly quietened by Derek’s shoulder. He shuddered slightly before moving to kiss and suck at Derek’s neck.

Stiles started to roll his hips again, and only when he heard a faint whimper fall from Derek’s lips, did he bite down on Derek’s neck. It wasn’t enough to break skin, not that it mattered if it was, but it was enough to have Derek crying out as he came, hands gripping tightly at Stiles.

Derek brought his hand to Stiles’ neck to pull him into a lazy, open-mouthed kiss. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Stiles moved and pulled a face when he felt the come quickly drying in his pants.

He stood up and went to Derek’s closet, pulling out two pairs of sweats.

‘You know you have your own clothes here right?’ Derek said from where he was still lay on the bed.

‘Yeah, I know,’ Stiles winked when Derek looked at him, before moving for the bathroom that was connected to his room.

He heard Derek get up and rush into the room after him, practically knocking him over when he plastered himself to Stiles’ back.

‘Whoa, big guy,’ Stiles chuckled, bringing his hands up to rest on the arms now around his waist. 'Human here. Can’t really compete with your super strength.’

‘You’ll live,’ Derek nuzzled at his neck, reverting to his nonverbal ways of showing affection for the minute. Stiles reached to turn the shower on, somehow managing even with a 6-foot werewolf attached to him like an octopus. He was used to this by now, Derek becoming almost non-communicative every now and then, so he just turned in his arms and beamed at him before kissing him again.

He stepped back slightly to turn and unbutton Derek’s jeans, taking time in bringing the zipper down bit by bit, knowing it would drive Derek crazy. By the time the zipper was all the way down, Derek’s eyes had bled red again, and his teeth had started to lengthen slightly. ‘Fuck Stiles.’

Stiles smirked as he moved to undo his own pants but was swatted away as Derek reached forward to do it.

Derek wasted no time in pulling Stiles’ pants all the way down, before stepping out of his own and leading Stiles into the shower.

Stiles just stood under the spray for a second, letting both Derek and the water warm him up. He opened his eyes and lifted his chin towards Derek, who leant in for a kiss. Stiles wrapped both arms around Derek’s neck and stood on his tiptoes slightly. He knew that Derek would never let him fall. Stiles opened his mouth as Derek’s tongue touched his lips, and he could feel the cool tiles at his back where he was now leaning against it.

Derek pulled back and got to his knees. He started to kiss down Stiles’ stomach as he crouched further, until he was sat back on his heels, eye level with Stiles’ dick. He wasted no time in swallowing him down, taking him easily. Stiles dropped his hand to slide into Derek’s wet hair, not to pull at or direct, just to keep himself grounded as the man at his feet managed to make him come undone in record time. He came with a shout, hand tightening momentarily in Derek’s hair, before dragging him up by the shoulders and kissing him deeply.

Stiles watched as water skidded down Derek’s face, falling from where his hair was plastered to his forehead. He followed a single drop as it fell from his eyebrows and down his nose. Stiles leaned forward to lick at it. Derek chuckled quietly as Stiles went on a mission to catch all of the water droplets falling down Derek’s neck.

‘God, you’re beautiful,’ Stiles muttered into his skin, running his hands along the broad shoulders in front of him.

Derek leant back underneath the spray of the water; feet planted firmly as he leant against the wall. He pulled Stiles forward so that they were almost completely lined up, with Stiles half under the stream of water. They stayed like that for a while, just looking at each other. Derek had one hand on Stiles’ cheek, thumb brushing along a line of moles as he stared into whiskey coloured eyes and Stiles had his hands playing with the short hairs at the nape of Derek’s neck, wondering for the millionth time what colour his eyes were. No single word he’d ever come up with had managed to do them justice, and he doubted he ever could find one. But he would spend the rest of his life losing himself in them if Derek let him, cataloguing all of the different shades.

They kissed slowly as they let the water run down them both, not wanting to leave this bubble that they had made for themselves, but knowing they’d have to go to the pack sooner or later.

Stiles put his hands up on Derek’s chest, Derek reluctantly letting him go as he pushed up and further into the spray of water. He smiled as he got to his knees, hands on Derek’s hips to keep himself up. Derek put his hands out to brace himself against the walls of the shower as Stiles started to blow him. 

Tears sprung to his eyes as Derek’s dick reached the back of his throat, but he just moved backwards a little bit and hummed. He started at a slow pace before picking up in speed. Derek’s eyes flew open as he swept his tongue across the head. Stiles moved his hands from Derek’s hips, one hand pulling at his ass, while he circled a finger of the other hand around his hole. As he pushed his finger in, he could hear Derek whimper. He slowly opened him up until he could fit three fingers in.

He could feel Derek tense as he started to hit his prostate more steadily, and he came with a shout down Stiles’ throat.

Stiles pulled his fingers out of Derek’s ass and rested his head against his thigh for a minute, breathing heavily.

He moved to get up but almost slipped. Derek caught him with his arms around his waist, pulling him the rest of the way up and holding him against his chest.

Stiles wound his arms around Derek’s waist as well, placing his cheek against his shoulder. ‘Can we just stay like this forever?’

Derek chuckled, and Stiles could feel it in his chest. ‘As much as I would love to, the pack is downstairs waiting for a game of twister, and I’m pretty sure you would never forgive me if you didn’t beat Scott’s ass tonight.’

‘Ah, you know me so well,’ Stiles grinned with his eyes closed.

He inhaled deeply before stepping under the spray again and grabbed Derek’s hands to pull him under the shower with him. Stiles went to grab the shampoo that smelt vaguely like apples, ‘Turn.’

Derek turned to face away from him, throwing his head back so Stiles could massage the shampoo into his hair, scratching lightly. Derek put his head under the water until it had all ran away, before turning to Stiles again and nodding his head for Stiles to turn around.

He turned and put his head back, letting Derek rub the shampoo through his hair. He ducked his head so that the water could wash it away. He stayed with his face turned up into the spray and moaned as he felt Derek move up behind him, kissing at his neck.

‘Come on, we had better go before the puppies break something.’ Stiles turned the water off and made to step out of the shower.

Derek groaned, ‘Don’t jinx it.’

They got dressed into the sweats that Stiles had brought into the bathroom before going back into Derek’s room and grabbing their shirts.

Stiles reached for the doorknob to head back down when Derek turned him quickly and pressed him against the door.

‘Wow, blast from the past,’ Stiles laughed as he went in for a kiss. It was short and sweet, and before he knew it, Derek had stepped backwards and was letting him open the door. ‘Wish me luck in destroying Scott.’

‘You don’t need luck, you’ll crush it.’ Derek smiled at him as they moved to the living room.

‘Aww, Der.’ Stiles pulled him into another kiss.

The rest of the pack groaned at their PDA, and Derek pulled away, ‘Shut up.’

He nodded at Boyd, who had clearly just taken something out of Erica’s hands, which she no doubt was going to throw at them.

‘You guys think this is bad? Imagine being aware of it for 8 months,’ Cora grunted from where she was still playing Mario by herself. The rest of the pack was sat around her, watching the screen as she played.

‘Good to know we can joke about it,’ Derek said through a grimace that Stiles thought was supposed to be a smile.

‘Not joking, Derek.’ Cora yelled when Derek reached forward and pushed her head to the side, only narrowly managing to salvage it before turning and growling at him. He flicked her on the forehead.

Stiles stepped backwards so that he wouldn’t be in the middle of the sibling fight that was about to ensue. This was probably the 22nd fight they’d had this month, and Stiles refused to be used as an actual physical barrier on either side. He went to sit with Scott and Kira as Cora chased Derek into the kitchen.

While Stiles and Derek had been gone, the entire pack had been obliterated by Cora, so they were all drunk enough to start twister. It was just Stiles and Cora who had to catch up, so he went into the kitchen to get that started.

‘Come on puppies,’ Stiles said and clapped his hands at Derek and Cora who were both lay on the floor laughing.

He knew that he had Scott, who was basically a brother to him in all ways except genetically, but he would never be able to understand the dynamic between Derek and his sister. They would fight and threaten to rip each other apart one minute and then be giggling and cuddled up the next. Weirdos. Stiles just shook his head and smiled when they both looked up at him, still on the floor. He loved them so much.

‘We need to catch up,’ he said as he pulled Cora to her feet. She ran her hand through his still damp hair, scenting him, before she reached down to help her brother up as well. They both smiled at each other as Derek slung an arm around her shoulders, tugging her into a hug.

Stiles grabbed them some drinks and the three of them finished them in the kitchen before making some more and heading back into the living room.

Isaac and Boyd were moving the table to clear some space for the twister mat, and Jackson and Erica were finishing up moving the couches so that everyone could fit. They lined up the two longest couches across the mat from each other. Scott’s team sat on one side, while Stiles’ sat on the other, plus Derek who had grumbled that he had better not be forced to play just because he was sat on the couch.

Stiles sat in his lap to shut him up and passed him the spinner. ‘Don’t worry, you don’t have to move except to bark orders to the rest of the pack.’

‘Bark? Really Stiles?’ Derek pulled his eyebrows down but didn’t say anything else. He adjusted Stiles until he was settled into a more comfortable position, with the spinner placed on top of his lap, so that Derek only had to use one hand. The other, he began to move in small circles across Stiles’ back.

‘Okay, everyone ready?’ Allison asked from where she was wedged between Isaac and Lydia.

The pack all nodded, and Stiles motioned for Scott to pick his players first. He chose Kira and Malia, so Stiles chose Cora and Erica.

They got into position on the edge of the mat while they lay out the ground rules; They had just bought a new spinner that meant you might have to put something in the air or do a challenge. The pack decided this ‘challenge’ would just be to do a shot. You can pick your hand or foot up only while moving something else as long as you shouted it first, but if your butt or knee even grazed the mat, the next player on your team had to join in in your place.

Derek called out, ‘Right hand, red’ and then ‘Left foot, yellow.’

It was kind of uneventful, with the girls having to do 2 separate lots of shots and shifting around the mat relatively easily, until about 5 minutes in where Derek said, ‘left foot in the air.’

Malia dropped and as she fell, she kicked Cora’s right hand so that she fell as well. Derek laughed as Cora rubbed her nose where it had hit the floor and waited for Boyd and Lydia to join the mat.

Erica winked at Stiles as Boyd put his hand on the floor next to her, and Stiles knew he’d picked the right team.

When Boyd fell, it was definitely because Erica had done something to grab his attention, and he dropped like a bag of bricks.

Scott stood up this time to join in and Stiles watched as Kira leant on him for support when he first knelt down. Technically, that wasn’t against the rules, but the wolves had super strength and stamina, not exactly fair against Stiles’ team of mostly humans.

Case in point, Lydia’s arms folded as the four players got into some sort of downward dog position and had to be swapped out for Danny.

Danny must have been watching Kira and Scott as well, because he somehow managed to get in between them so that Kira had no one to lean on. She fell after about 4 turns.

Jackson came to replace Kira, and the round lasted for a while.

When Derek said, ‘Left hand, green,’ Scott dropped almost as soon as he put his hand down.

He was swapped out for Aiden, and then in the next round, ‘Right foot, in the air,’ Erica dropped as well, swapping out for Isaac.

Stiles looked at the spinner as it landed on right hand yellow, and Derek called, ‘Right hand, Red.’ Stiles looked up to Derek’s face and he saw the other man slightly shake his head as he called out, ‘Right foot, yellow,’ instead of left root, green.

Looking at the mat, the players were getting in increasingly more complex positions, and they were getting closer and closer to each other. ‘Left foot, blue’ gave most of them a bit of a reprieve as they could stand up for a second, but as Aiden went to stand up, his crossed legs failed him and he fell forward into Danny, meaning they both dropped.

Ethan and Allison joined in and Stiles watched as Derek managed to get them to twist around like pretzels. When it landed on a shot challenge, he actually gave it to them and Stiles realised that he wasn’t lying about the spinner to make it easier on one of the teams, he was trying to make it as hard as possible for all of them.

The pack laughed as Allison’s hair somehow got into Isaac’s mouth, and he dropped. Stiles went to join in, and straight away wished his boyfriend wasn’t such a sadist because the first move was, ‘Right hand, blue,’ which meant that he ended up face to face with Jackson. As their round progressed, Stiles seemed to be getting closer and closer to Ethan.

He could practically feel Jackson’s eyes staring holes into his back as Ethan reached over Stiles’ head to put his left hand on green.

Stiles almost pissed himself when the next one was to put right foot on red. Ethan was able to stand up because he was at the edge of the mat, so that meant that Stiles’ head was weirdly close to his crotch. What the hell was Derek doing? Was he trying to get Stiles murdered?

That was when Stiles realised that Jackson wasn’t actually that angry. Weird.

Allison fell behind him and was subbed in for Cora. Stiles could feel her shifting behind him, and he was pretty sure that the actions that Derek were saying were putting both Stiles and Cora right in between Ethan and Jackson. They all had to do a shot for the next round, which made Ethan topple as he leant back down. Stiles managed to catch himself when Ethan fell against him lightly by pushing back onto Cora slightly.

Ethan went to sit behind Jackson, and Stiles watched as Jackson did seem to relax slightly but he didn’t start off nearly as tense as he would have thought. Stiles questioned his sanity sometimes, why was he bothered if Jackson didn’t want to kill him? That’s a good thing.

The cycle started over again for Scott’s team, and before long Stiles was falling on his ass so hard, he thought he might have bruised something. He went back to sit on Derek’s lap, even though he didn’t need to and sent up Erica again.

Stiles’ team managed to last longer than Scott’s this time around, even with Derek giving them insane actions, and it was only when Isaac, Erica, Boyd and Scott all fell on top of each other that the game devolved into a massive puppy pile.

Everyone joined them on the floor, and Stiles turned the tv on so that they could settle down to watch Netflix for a bit. They had been playing for a while, and training today had been hard, and they hadn’t all been together in a long time, so it wasn’t surprising when a small rumble started up from the centre of the pile. It sounded almost like the wolves were purring, and it managed to lull the entire pack into a deep sleep.


	5. Was he dead?

When Stiles woke up, he kept his eyes shut. He could hear that no one was moving around, so he assumed that everyone was still asleep. By the light coming in through one of the windows, he’d guess it was still early morning so there was no point starting breakfast yet and waking them all up. Instead, he sank deeper into the warmth surrounding him. He missed this so much when he was at the academy.

Even if there were only a few people from the pack meeting up, there always managed to be a puppy pile. It was the best way to ensure that everyone was scented enough to claim them as pack, which was just an excuse for the wolves. They loved it when the pack was all together, it felt like home, and as much as they tried to pretend, everyone noticed how much happier they were after the physical contact.

Stiles eyes fluttered open as the arm around his waist tightened briefly, telling him that Derek was waking up. He turned around so that they were face to face and smiled softly as Derek’s eyes opened, the light coming from the window making them shine.

Derek smiled back as he moved forward to peck Stiles on the lips sleepily.

They stayed in each other’s arms, with Derek drifting in and out of sleep, for a little while longer, until Stiles could hear someone moving on the other side of the pile. He picked Derek’s arms up so that he could stand and moved to go into the kitchen. It didn’t take long before Jackson came into the room quietly and started to help him with breakfast.

They didn’t speak a word as they moved around the kitchen, managing to make enough eggs to feed an army and a ridiculous amount of sausages and bacon.

‘Hey, Jackson, can you do the toast?’ Stiles asked quietly, because he could tell the pack were starting to stir at the smell of food.

‘Yeah, sure,’ Jackson went about getting the bread straight away.

‘Thanks,’ Stiles said, watching him for any signs of anger. Was this a ploy just so Jackson could get him alone and kill him with a butter knife? No. Don’t be paranoid. No.

Jackson reached into the cutlery drawer and stopped with his hand still in there as Stiles watched him. He must have heard his heartbeat spike. Shit. Now he was definitely going to stab him.

Instead of grievous bodily harm, Jackson just went about buttering the toast that had just popped up, and quietly said, ‘I really am sorry.’

Stiles brain short circuited, and he cleverly asked, ‘What?’ Was he already dead?

‘I’m sorry for being a dick to you while we were in high school, and I’m sorry for trying to make you do that dare. Derek could have really hurt you, and I knew that. It was just, with the Lydia thing, it always bugged me that you were so in love with her, and then when Danny said that,’ Jackson took a long breath and braced himself against the counter. ‘I’m sorry, it just really got to me.’

Stiles couldn’t believe that after, what? 5 years? of Jackson being a dick, he was getting to witness an actual apology. He could tell that he was sincere so just shook his head and said, ‘Don’t worry about it, Jackson. I’ve been a dick too.’ He thought about what had happened yesterday and said, ‘But you were wrong you know? I’m not Derek’s little bitch.’ Jackson’s shoulders tensed. ‘I have him wrapped around my little finger.’

Jackson laughed and the tension that was always between them seemed to dim a bit. Stiles knew there was still some there, but maybe they would manage to overcome it eventually. Could Stiles and Jackson actually be friends? Stiles smiled at the thought.

Derek came in and wrapped his arms around Stiles’ waist. He kissed his cheek and breathed in deeply before going on a hunt for all the mugs so that he could make everyone’s coffee.

Stiles found two in the sink, washed them and grabbed the coffee pot, making one for him and one for Jackson. When he passed it over, Jackson initially looked at it like it was going to bite him, before taking it and smiling at him. Stiles hid his own smile against the rim of his cup, and he turned to laugh at Derek who was trying to count to 13 with his eyes almost dropping closed.

Stiles took over with the coffee, passing his own to Derek so that he could at least wake up slightly. He took it and mumbled a thanks before leaning against the side next to Stiles.

Following the smell of food, the pack started to settle around the table and Derek and Stiles moved to   
pass the drinks around.

As the wolves ate, they decided that they were just going to dick around the loft for the day after going for a run through the preserve.

Yay. A run. What could be better?

~~~

Stiles hit the ground hard when a tree root attacked him. Okay, so he had actually been watching Derek’s ass in front of him and hadn’t noticed the uneven ground under his feet. Sue him.

Stiles lay on the ground for a second, figuring the pack would carry on without him for a little bit but he knew he’d catch up eventually. He had been steadily working up his stamina with Derek whenever they had time. Stamina at exercise that was, not just the other thing. They had been doing that as well, but training wasn’t really at the forefront for reasons to do it.

When he opened his eyes and went to get up, he was surprised to see the betas of the pack surrounding him with concern on their faces.

‘Hey guys,’ Stiles said awkwardly. He really wasn’t expecting them all to have waited, that was weirdly sweet of them.

Isaac helped him up with an outstretched hand and held on for a second before stepping backwards. Stiles dusted himself off as he looked at the wolves stood around him in a circle. Derek, who was stood behind them looked just as confused as Stiles felt before calling out to the pack to start running again.

They set off and Derek and Stiles made eye contact for a second before they went to catch up.

~~~

The rest of the run went without incident, thankfully, and before long the pack was lay around the living room settling in to do nothing all day.

Aiden had control of the remote and was looking through Netflix when Derek came through and asked if he could speak to him and Ethan. No one questioned why, just jumped for the remote when Aiden went to place it down. Malia snatched it out of Isaac’s hands and put Brooklyn 99 on. That was a favourite for most of the pack, so it was only Scott that grumbled slightly. Did this guy have no culture?

While they were sat in comfortable silence, Stiles started to think about what had happened on the run. Why had they all stopped?

Stiles couldn’t figure it out, he fell all the time, and they’d never bothered waiting before, let alone helping him up. What was different this time?

In fact, the pack had been acting weird all day. First, Jackson apologising. That felt as if Stiles had stepped into the Twilight Zone or something.

But then, at breakfast, Erica had brushed her hand along his shoulders as she walked past him, he had just ignored it though.

Isaac had helped him up on the run and had held onto his arm long enough to check that he was alright.

Malia had passed him a drink, fingers lingering over his for a beat too long, but he had managed to brush it off.

He absolutely could not just overlook it when Jackson and Boyd sat next to him on the couch. They were both far enough away that it would be kind of weird for the other wolves to be so distant, but for who they were as people, they were practically sat in his lap. Stiles can’t even remember the last time Boyd sat anywhere but the armchair.

Stiles looked between them with wide eyes, before standing up and heading towards Derek’s room. Derek must be speaking to Ethan and Aiden in there, as it was the only room in the loft that was soundproofed – Stiles had insisted after the first weekend that someone had stayed at the loft with them. He gotten nervous about them being able to hear, so he had basically put a sex ban on them until they managed to get it werewolf-proofed.

He knocked once before walking in and going to sit on the bed. It must have been the perfect time, because Derek nodded at them both, said thanks, and then the twins were getting up to go back downstairs. Stiles watched as they both went slightly out of their way to brush past his legs as they walked towards the door.

Once the door was closed behind them, Stiles turned to look at Derek who had his eyebrows pulled together, staring at the door.

‘Yeah, I’ve been meaning to ask about that,’ Stiles pointed in the general direction of the door when Derek turned to look at him, ‘The wolves have been weirdly nice to me today. All touchy feely and helpful. Is it just so you won’t beat their ass like you did with Jackson? Who also apologised to me today, properly, by the way, I mean how crazy is that? Anyway, if that’s the reason, I’m not sure they’re going about it the right way. I mean, you’d think touching me all the time would have the opposite effect of calming you down.’

While Stiles had been talking, around about when he mentioned Jackson, Derek had sat back down. Stiles watched as emotions flitted across his face, until the corners of his mouth lifted slightly as if he was trying to fight a smile. When his eyes flicked over to Stiles, the smile broke through and he moved to sit next to Stiles on the bed. He put his hand on Stiles’ hip and pulled him forwards into a kiss.

It was short and sweet, and Stiles could feel his heart aching as he pulled back to see Derek’s smile that was a mirror of his own. ‘What was that for?’

‘The pack are scenting you,’ Derek smiled again, moving his hand to cup Stiles’ cheek.

‘But, they always do that,’ Stiles whispered, not wanting to burst the bubble that had settled around them.

‘Yes, but now, they know we’re together. They’re accepting you as mine.’

His smile grew as he realised what that meant, until he was full on breaming right at Derek. ‘So, what now, oh, Alpha, my Alpha?’

He squeaked as Derek pulled him up so that he ended up straddling the other man’s hips. Stiles wound his fingers into Derek’s hair and pulled lightly, willing his head back so that he could capture his mouth with his own.

Stiles let out a happy noise as Derek’s mouth opened, letting Stiles deepen the kiss as Derek’s hands pressed into his back.

Derek flipped them so that Stiles was lay across the bed and he was leaning above him. He mouthed along Stiles’ neck, sucking a hickey onto the junction of his shoulder and his neck. Stiles swatted at him before resting his fingers back in the other man’s dark hair. He arched his neck to allow better access, eliciting a growl of approval from the wolf above him as he set to work on a trail of hickeys all along his neck.

When Derek seemed satisfied, he went on to rub his face all over the new bruises. Stiles pulled at his hair lightly, laughing as he said, ‘Stop, that tickles.’

Derek shifted again to press a deep kiss to Stiles’ mouth before standing. Stiles stuck his lip out but let Derek pull him up as well.

Derek shook his head but smiled fondly as Stiles walked over to the mirror in the corner of the room, looking at the hickeys left along his neck. Derek walked up behind him and put his arms around Stiles’ waist. He buried his head into his neck as Stiles continued to marvel at how the bruises were developing.

‘Well, the pack certainly aren’t going to miss these,’ Stiles joked before he felt Derek tense slightly. He huffed out a small laugh as he turned his head, nudging Derek’s. He kissed him when he finally lifted his head. Stiles turned to fix the awkward angle of the kiss and placed his hands on Derek’s chest. Derek’s arms tightened around his waist and pulled him flush against him.

When they broke apart, instead of letting go, Derek stayed exactly where he was and just looked at Stiles. He could feel himself blush under his gaze, but he didn’t make a move to leave.

‘You’ve got to know that it isn’t your fault they didn’t realise.’ Stiles started to stroke his hands up the other man’s arms. ‘One slip-up doesn’t mean that they are defenceless.’

He knew that that was what it was really about; the pack not being able to protect themselves when they were all apart. Derek hated that everyone had moved so far away sometimes, as if it meant he was less of an Alpha if he couldn’t keep his own pack together. But Derek would never stop them from doing what they wanted. He acted so tough on the outside, but Stiles knew he was actually a teddy bear who just wanted what was best for the pack.

Stiles wished he could show Derek how much he believed in him, how much the pack believed in him, but he knew that it would take a while for Derek to trust himself completely, so Stiles just went with, ‘It is a strong pack, Derek. I promise. You’ve done great.’

Derek continued to stare at him for a little longer before he said, ‘I know. I just,’ He looked down and took a deep breath, ‘I just think sometimes how much better at this Laura would have been.’

Stiles forced a sad smile as Derek looked back up at him, ‘Derek, you were never meant to be the alpha. I think you’ve done pretty damn good to say you were just thrown into it. You’ve got a pack downstairs that would die for you if you asked them to, but you won’t. Alphas have the power to make their packs follow them to the ends of the earth with a click of their fingers. But those people downstairs? Your pack? You don’t even have to ask for them to follow you, they do it because they believe in you and they trust you to do what’s best for them.’

Stiles knew he had gotten through to him when the other man took another deep breath and pulled him into a hug. ‘Thank you, Stiles.’

‘No problem, big guy,’ He patted Derek lightly on the chest. ‘So, are there any more things to look forwards to in terms of the pack? Are the wolves going to start following me around like little puppies? Do I have to house train them?’

Derek just looked at him with one eyebrow raised, clearly not appreciating the dog jokes.

‘Am I going to be pack mom?’ Stiles joked, but Derek smirked. Stiles’ own smirk fell of his face.   
‘Derek, am I going to be pack mom?’ Derek tried to hide his face by turning around and moving towards the bed. ‘Am I already pack mom?’ Derek’s shoulders started to shake slightly with laughter. ‘Oh my god, I am! I am the pack mom!’

Stiles threw his arms up, ‘I give them snacks! And I cook them food! And I clean up after them! Derek, when did I become pack mom?’

Derek looked back at him after composing himself slightly, ‘You’ve always kind of been pack mom, even before we started dating.’

‘How?’

‘You used to help calm the pack down all the time, and you helped in training. You provided, protected us,’ Derek shrugged at the last part, even though that seemed pretty big. He moved back so that he was stood in front of Stiles. ‘They should have been able to sense that we were together the whole time, but, now that it’s official, and they know for sure, you might get some perks.’

Stiles quirked an eyebrow at that, intrigued.

‘The pack will try and provide to make you happy.’

‘Am I going to end up with dead rabbits on my doorstep?’

Derek just ignored him, ‘They’ll listen to you more, they’ll protect you, make sure you don’t get hurt. They might get a bit more comfort from you being around them as well.’

Suddenly, the events of the day started to make more sense; the way they had rushed to help him on the run, checked him for injuries, the casual touches.

Stiles thought back on the past 8 months and things started to slide into place. He had gotten a lot closer to Cora, but they were practically in-laws, and she knew, so that made sense. But then, the rest of the pack. Isaac had started to skype him to tell him about his time travelling, as had the twins. Erica and Boyd always sent him little care packages for college. Whenever Cora, Malia, and Kira came anywhere near the East Coast, they would visit him. Nothing really changed with Scott, but they couldn’t get much closer.

Then Stiles thought about when he had gotten a message a week after Scott had visited that showed him wearing Stiles’ favourite hoodie, courtesy of Erica. Scott must have stolen it because it reminded him so much of Stiles.

‘Freaky,’ Stiles said, as he looked at Derek. He looked kind of nervous. ‘So, when you say they’ll listen to me?’

The tension left Derek’s shoulders as he rolled his eyes and smiled. ‘You can’t tell them to do things like I can, they’ll just be more inclined to do something if you tell them to. They want to please.’

Stiles grinned mischievously. ‘I have always been able to get people to do what I want.’

‘Do not abuse this power Stiles, I mean it. No making the pack get you drinks or anything like that.’

‘Would I ever?’ Stiles said with a fake gasp.

Derek rolled his eyes again and smiled at him. ‘I’m serious Stiles.’

‘So am I.’ Stiles leaned in for a quick kiss. ‘Come on, let’s go back downstairs.’

Derek followed him back towards where the pack were stilled lolled about, watching Netflix.

They moved to their usual spot and curled around each other, ignoring when Erica stage whispered, ‘Knew he’d be a biter,’ to Isaac and Malia. Instead, they tuned in to the ongoing argument about what to watch next.


	6. Are we  bad people?

After dinner, the pack nestled into a heap on the floor, stuffed from eating too much pasta. Stiles had made a lot of food, but so what? If he was going to be pack mom, he was going to be the best damn pack mom there’d ever been and that included making sure the entire pack was well fed. Even if that did take a truly horrendous amount of food.

Danny said that they should watch the Dark Knight, and everyone made a variety of noises that sounded mostly like affirmation. Stiles and Erica pointed to each other and winked before laughing, too tired to explain what they found so funny.

Halfway through, Isaac said, ‘Is it bad if I’m attracted to the Joker?’ Which led to a way too long discussion about how villains always seemed more attractive.

‘I mean, Scar? He was definitely one of the reasons for my sexual awakening,’ Erica said, to some weird looks from the pack. Stiles got it.

‘Christian Slater in Heathers,’ Allison said, pointing to Stiles and Derek when they nodded.

‘Snape,’ Lydia offered, shrugging when some people turned to her questioningly.

‘Loki,’ Malia said. Stiles was proud that she had actually watched the Marvel movies and nodded in encouragement.

‘What about Bowie in the Labyrinth?’ Aiden said from his spot closer to the TV, to a chorus of positive noises.

Stiles was kind of shocked when Boyd said, ‘Kylo Ren.’

He sadly wasn't shocked when Scott said, ‘Who?’

Stiles got some gratification though, when the pack groaned, and Scott ended up being hit in the face by 12 separate pillows. ‘So, a Star Wars thing then?’ He questioned as he flung the pillows back.

‘Yes, Scott, a Star Wars thing. You heathen.’ Stiles said, pulling his tongue out.

A few people chuckled as they went back to watching the film, falling into comfortable silence again.

~~~

After the film had finished, and people had managed to sneak in little naps, the pack decided to try and play an innocent game of monopoly.

It did not go well.

They had somehow managed to fit all of them around the small table in the living room, and were using various objects as tokens for the board; Scott was using a key ring, as in the actual metal hoop, Danny was using a coin, Aiden had pulled a stone out of his pocket to use, and Stiles was using a button that he had found on the floor. Isaac was just using a piece of lint until halfway through when Cora had sneezed, and it had flown off the board. He replaced it with a safety pin he had found in the couch. Real safe.

Hope was lost from very early on, when Lydia somehow managed to buy all of the red properties without people even realising. She had hotels built on all of them within 2 rounds. When she bought Park Lane, there was an audible groan from the pack.

It was only made worse when Stiles bought Mayfair and they proceeded to make a deal where Stiles would give Lydia the card if she gave him immunity from all of her property. She agreed and proceeded to put 2 hotels on each spot.

Stiles got control of the orange and green parts of the board, not having to worry about landing on Lydia’s properties, and before long, Aiden, Jackson and Scott were all bankrupt.

Allison had 2 pink cards in front of her and one station, which she exchanged with Derek for the last pink one.

Derek then had all 4 stations; he had bought the rest of them while no one was looking. That really bit most of them in the ass.

‘Et tu, Derek?’ Stiles said as he handed over his money. Derek just rolled his eyes and smirked.

Erica and Cora entered a bidding war for the Utilities when Kira had to sell them to pay Lydia. Cora pulled her tongue out as she was handed the cards and received a pillow to the face.

Isaac somehow managed to avoid landing on everyone’s properties, and he made his money when people landed on the one brown space he had bought right at the beginning of the game.

Malia, Ethan and Allison all shared the yellow cards, but before long Ethan had bought them out, and he put houses on all three of them.

Isaac bought the other brown property and started to build hotels. Then, he began his slow attack on Lydia and Stiles.

As Cora lost most of her money to Lydia, Isaac offered a massive amount for her Utilities.

When Ethan lost his money, Isaac bought the yellow properties off of him.

He bought one of the only remaining properties so that he was sharing the light blues with Lydia and Stiles.

When Derek left the game, he practically handed the stations over to Isaac, ignoring Stiles when he started to mutter about betrayal of the highest order.

Allison sold her land to Isaac finally, and then it was just Stiles, Lydia and Isaac in control of the whole board. They stayed in a stalemate for a few minutes before Stiles had to bow out, giving his properties back to the bank.

Lydia and Isaac stared at each other from across the board. Lydia lifted one eyebrow and held her hand out to Isaac. ‘Well done. I don’t know how you’ve done it, but you won.’

The pack definitely did not whoop and rush to congratulate Isaac as the one true winner of monopoly. He had been the only one to ever beat Lydia at it, and he had done it without anyone even noticing for the most part.

Isaac got control of the next film as a prize, and he picked Hercules.

They settled into quiet again on the floor, the blanket of silence only broken when Hades was on screen and someone from the centre of the pile whispered, ‘He’s hot too.’

Stiles had a sneaking suspicion it was Isaac again.

~~~

The pack seemed to get their second wind after Hercules had finished, so they started to play drinking games again.

They settled on King of Cups, which was something Lydia, Stiles and Allison had learnt at a college party. The three of them tried their best to explain the rules, but decided that, after the second time of Scott not understanding, he’d be able to learn while they were playing.

Scott’s eyebrows drew together, but Kira promised she’d help him. He smiled at that and threw his arm around her shoulders.

Allison went on the hunt for a deck of cards, finding a packet in the back corner of the games cupboard, while Lydia grabbed the cup for the centre. The pack moved to sit in a circle on the floor.

Stiles stared at Derek until he looked at him, ‘What?’

‘Play?’ He said, with the biggest puppy eyes he could muster.

Derek groaned and put his head against the back of the couch, ‘Do I have to?’

‘Please! It’s going to be so fun.’ At Derek’s raised eyebrow, he continued, ‘You haven’t played any games this weekend and the pack would love it.’

‘I played monopoly.’

Stiles narrowed his eyes until Derek sighed and slid to the floor, ‘Fine.’ He knew it was just a front, he was actually really excited at the idea of the pack wanting him to join in.

So that Derek couldn’t go back on his decision, Stiles made him go first. He pulled an 8, and Stiles said ‘Mate.’ When Derek looked at him with an eyebrow raised, he explained, ‘You’ve got to pick someone who drinks whenever you drink. Your mate.’

‘Then I pick you.’

‘How fitting,’ Isaac smirked from on the other side of the circle.

Stiles beamed at him before picking a card out for himself, a five, ‘Guys.’ All of the guys sat in the circle drank as he passed the deck onto Scott who was sat next to him.

Scott pointed at Isaac, ‘Two is you.’ Isaac grumbled as he drank his drink.

Kira grinned and shouted, ‘Cheers!’ and everyone drank.

Lydia rolled her eyes at the ace she pulled out, but stood up as she called, ‘Waterfall.’ Some of the pack looked confused as to why she was standing until she rolled her eyes again and said, ‘You have to drink until the person next to you stops. Come on people, we’ve told you this.’

She lifted her cup to her lips and started to drink, with Allison following suit from her right. It went around the circle, until Cora finished her entire drink and had to stop.

Cora went into the kitchen as Allison pulled a King, pouring the rest of her drink into the cup at the centre. She squealed and clapped when she remembered that she got to make a rule. She looked around and said, ‘Pair up, from now on you have to kiss your partner as well as drink.’

Derek went with Allison into the kitchen, leaving Stiles to try and sort out who exactly would be kissing who. They decided that both Lydia and Isaac would be kissing Allison, because Lydia was on a detox from men. This left Malia, Cora, Aiden, and Danny.

Aiden looked at Stiles with an incredulous look when he had to partner with Malia. ‘Why?’

‘The girls can’t kiss each other, they’re cousins. So, you have to either be the guy who kisses the alpha’s sister or his cousin when he can literally smell how much you’d enjoy it. You have to pick the one you are the least sexually excited by.’ Stiles said with large eyes.

Aiden looked back to Danny with wide eyes when he laughed, and shook his head when he said, ‘I mean, we’ve already kissed once this weekend, I’m not helping.’

That left Cora and Danny together, but not after Cora winked at Aiden.

Stiles shook his head as Derek came back, passing him a drink. ‘What’s wrong?’

‘Nothing,’ Stiles rolled his eyes, and smiled at Derek’s eyebrows, ‘Just your sister being a menace, as usual.’

Derek laughed and deflected the pillow that had been thrown at Stiles’ head courtesy of Cora. Stiles started to fidget, moving his legs to figure out where to put them as he said, ‘My hero.’

Derek snorted and helped Stiles to get into a more comfortable position against his chest. Stiles stretched his legs out and let his head fall back against his shoulder.

Isaac picked a nine, and for his rhyme, he picked the world, ‘nose.’

They got through toes, clothes, woes, pose, doze, and rose before Erica blanked and had to drink before kissing Boyd. Yeah, just had to. Worst punishment ever.

‘She did that on purpose,’ Stiles whispered to Derek, stretching his neck so that he could look at the other man’s face. Erica climbed further into Boyd’s lap and flipped Stiles off.

They looked like they were going to stay like that for a while, so Cora grabbed the deck of cards and said, ‘Five.’

All the guys drank, with Isaac almost head-butting Allison as he went to kiss her. Cora passed the deck to Malia. She chose a Jack, so Lydia, Stiles, Allison, and Derek held one hand up, waiting for the rest of the pack to follow suit for Never Have I Ever.

‘Never have I ever been human,’ Malia said after a minute, grinning when Derek, Cora, Kira and the twins laughed.

‘That’s not fair!’ Scott shouted, his brain to mouth filter not being able to control the volume of speaking.

‘Suck fair, put your finger down,’ Cora shouted back.

‘Suck fair?’ Derek whispered in Stiles’ ear, just as he was taking his drink for being born as a squishy human.

Stiles turned and kissed whatever he could reach, which turned out to be Derek’s jaw.

Aiden smirked and said, ‘Been an only child.’

Stiles and Scott both opened their mouths, causing Derek and Kira to both say, ‘You two aren’t actually brothers.’ Both boys stuck their bottom lips out and drank from their cups, along with Kira, Lydia, Erica, Allison, Danny and Jackson.

Ethan thought for a second before saying, ‘Known another language.’

Stiles and Derek both looked at each other as they drank, ‘What-‘ ‘Wait, what-‘ They both stopped and looked at each other. Stiles pointed to Derek, ‘What language do you speak?’

‘I speak French and Spanish. What do you speak?’

‘Polish.’

‘What?’ Scott looked at Stiles as if he’d grown an extra head.

‘You think I don’t know Polish with a name like mine?!’ Stiles turned to look at Scott the same way.

‘What is your name?’ Aiden cocked his head and looked at him.

‘Ha!’ Stiles threw his hand over Derek’s mouth before he could tell the entire pack. ‘No. I’ve only ever told Scott, and that’s because there’s no way he’ll ever even attempt to pronounce it,’ Scott nodded sadly, ‘And I told Derek because he basically dragged it out of me when I was high on sex, and it was pillow talk at ass o’clock in the morning.’ Derek rolled his eyes and mumbled against his hand, probably something about how Stiles was so romantic.

‘Hey Stiles, truth or dare?’ Isaac smirked.

‘Not a chance.’ Stiles grimaced back at him. He narrowed his eyes at Derek when he felt him lick his hand. ‘Dude, you have been inside of me, do you really think your spit is going to bother me?’

He heard Scott gag behind him and turned to look, which Derek took as an opportunity to bite him. He actually bit him.

‘Don’t call me dude.’ Derek smiled as Stiles rubbed his own hand with his mouth open.

‘Back to the game, we’ll figure Stiles’ name out some other time. Anyone that speaks another language, drink and kiss your partner!’ Erica said, and Stiles, Derek, Lydia, Allison, Danny and Cora all did what she asked. After that was done, she flapped her hands at Jackson, urging him to say something.

‘Never have I ever been able to turn into an actual animal.’

Malia and Derek drink. Malia only leant over to kiss Aiden when she saw Derek move towards Stiles. Aiden could not look more appreciative, but that must have come across as happy, because Derek sniffed and narrowed his eyes. Stiles pulled him into another kiss before he could look at them, and when he pulled away, Aiden silently thanked Stiles.

‘Never have I ever shot a gun.’ Danny said. Stiles loved that he always seemed genuinely interested whenever he asked a question.

Stiles and Allison both drank, which led to some raised eyebrows at Stiles. ‘My dad is the sheriff; he took me to the shooting range when I was younger.’ Stiles shrugged as he kissed Derek’s hand.

‘Um, never have I ever,’ Erica drew out the last syllable while she thought, ‘Had a threesome.’

‘For fucks sake,’ Stiles said as he drank, the first person to be out of the game.

‘You’re telling me that Stilinski is the only one out of all of us to have had a threesome?’ Jackson questioned, actually shocked. A look that was showing on all of the pack. Except Cora, who only looked relieved that Derek also hadn’t drank.

‘Hey, my first year at the academy was wild.’ Stiles shrugged, and kissed Derek’s chin. Lydia smirked as she remembered exactly which party they had been at when Stiles had been pulled upstairs.

Boyd went next and smirked, ‘Never have I ever kissed Stiles.’

Stiles giggled, the alcohol definitely getting to him as Allison said, ‘I always knew you’d be my downfall Stiles,’ and she was out of the game.

Derek raised his eyebrows as over half of the pack drank, muttering ‘Jesus Stiles.’

At some point in the game, Stiles had slid down Derek’s chest so that he was now lay with his head in his lap. He looked at Derek with a wide grin, going for innocent, and Derek just shook his head and smiled, putting his hand on top of Stiles’ face.

Stiles licked at it, and Derek looked down at him with his eyebrow raised, and Stiles knew well enough what he was thinking. You’ve been inside of me; you think your spit is going to bother me? Touché. They stayed looking at each other until Boyd nudged him.

‘Um, I’ve never been to London.’

‘You said it wrong,’ Stiles said. Tried to say. It came out as just mumbles, his mouth still covered by Derek’s hand.

Cora stared daggers at her brother as she drank, along with Ethan, Aiden, Jackson, Lydia, and Isaac. Lydia was out of the game, so went into the kitchen to get more another drink after she kissed Allison’s forehead. Cute.

‘Never have I – thanks,’ Stiles said as Derek removed his hand, ‘Who’s left?’ He pointed at Danny.   
‘Never have I ever offered sex to someone as a joke.’

Danny rolled his eyes as he finished his cup. He kissed the crown of Cora’s head as he went to go and get another drink.

Scott looked smug as he got everyone to drink with, ‘Never have I ever seen Star Wars.’

‘That’s not really an accomplishment Scott,’ Stiles argued. He yelped as Scott pinched his leg.

Kira hummed as she thought up a statement, before settling on, ‘Never have I ever been an alpha.’

Derek rolled his eyes as he bent down to kiss Stiles before finishing his drink. Ethan and Aiden both drank as well. They didn’t look jealous or anything, which Stiles was happy to see. He knew it must have been hard to give up that power and to become betas again, but they had settled in just fine.

Now that 5 people had lost, they could go back to the original game. But first, alcohol! Some people went into the kitchen to grab drinks for the rest of them.

Derek looked down at Stiles, a smirk pulling at his face, ‘So, a threesome huh?’

Stiles blushed, ‘I was a real party animal before you managed to tie me down.’

‘I’m sure,’ Derek said as he leant down to kiss him.

When he tried to sit back up, he didn’t get far because Stiles was holding onto his shirt. Derek looked down at where his hand was twisted into the fabric, before looking back down to Stiles with his eyebrows raised. ‘You know different languages?’ Stiles whispered, biting his lip.

‘Maybe,’ Derek’s eyes flicked down to his mouth. ‘What if I did?’

Stiles smiled, ‘I think I could find a use for that.’

‘Oh yeah?’ Derek grinned as his head inched closer.

‘Yeah,’ Stiles nodded, smiling into the kiss when Derek finally closed the distance between them.

They both grunted when a pillow hit Derek in the back of the head. ‘You two are disgusting,’ Cora frowned, obviously the one who had thrown it.

She passed them their drinks and Stiles grinned, ‘Love you, Cora.’

‘Yeah, yeah,’ Cora grumbled as she went and sat down, smiling slightly. Stiles had really broken through that hard exterior, he could tell, even if she didn’t show it exactly.

Aiden yelled, ‘Chicks!’ making Kira jump. He’d pulled a six, so all the girls drank.

Jackson picked an eight, so he made Ethan be his mate. He shot glares at Erica before she could coo at them.

Danny pulled out a seven, and Stiles almost hit Derek in the face when he threw his arms up. Scott looked like he didn’t really know what was going on, so he was still trying to figure it out after everyone had already put their own hands in the air. He leaned over to Kira and kissed her on the eyelid before having a drink.

Kira looked at him with her eyes narrowed. ‘My eyelid?’ Scott just shrugged.

Erica picked a nine and rolled her eyes, ‘Orange.’

Boyd just shook his head and kissed her.

‘I guess that counts,’ Isaac shrugged.

Then Boyd picked a two and said, ‘Two is you,’ pointing at Derek.

‘Wait, Stiles and Derek are mates, so Stiles has to drink too!’ Allison grinned.

‘And you didn’t drink when Derek did in the never have I ever, so finish your drink!’ Erica reached over to prod at Stiles’ side.

‘Ah, okay, okay.’ He sat up, downed his drink and kissed Derek on the nose before flopping back down again.

Derek pulled a six and showed it, causing all the girls to drink.

Stiles picked a seven, and threw his hands up, only narrowly missing Derek’s face again. Derek grabbed his hand and held onto it, placing it on Stiles’ chest. ‘Control your limbs.’

Scott ran into the kitchen to grab another drink before pulling a King. ‘I hereby decree that whenever anyone pulls an even card, they have to squawk like a chicken first.’ He seemed really proud of himself, so Stiles did a thumbs up at him, watching him grin as he sat down.

Kira picked a three, ‘Three is me,’ she explained to Scott as she took a drink and kissed him on the jaw.

Allison picked an ace, so some people ran to get more drinks as Lydia readied herself. They probably shouldn’t have filled them completely, because by the time Malia finished her cup, everyone else was pretty close behind. Scott had started to dribble halfway through his cup, but he soldiered on, so his shirt was soaked with booze as he leant on Kira.

‘I can’t feel my face,’ Scott said, smiling when he buried his nose in her hair.

The pack groaned when Isaac picked a ten, and they trudged back into the kitchen to grab more drinks. They just drank them in there before refilling to go and sit back down.

Lydia picked another King and thought for a second before saying, ‘Instead of just taking a sip, for the last round, you have to finish your drink.’

What an evil genius.

The pack went through a lot of drinks.

They had a ‘waterfall’, a ‘heaven’, two ‘chicks’ in a row, a ‘three is me’, and another ‘cheers’.

Then, there was another game of Never Have I Ever, where Danny said he had a tattoo hidden somewhere on his body, Jackson revealed that he still had a teddy bear called Paddington, after a very aimed comment from Lydia, and they discovered that everyone except Derek had thought of having sex with another member of the pack that they hadn’t already slept with.

‘Really? Even when all the wolves were growly and working out?’ Stiles questioned.

‘One, I come from a family of wolves, if I found that hot, it would be disturbing.’ Derek narrowed his eyes as Stiles shrugged, ‘Two, when we used to train, you were all underage, and I was in my twenties.’

‘I’ll allow it then,’ Stiles said, flopping back into his lap. The pack had managed to migrate slightly so that they were a bit more couple-y than they had started out. Scott was lay with his head in Kira’s lap, Allison and Isaac were curled around each other, even Jackson and Ethan were hanging lazily off each other. Erica and Boyd hadn’t moved at all, but Stiles was pretty sure they were joined at the hip, so that was fair.

The last never have I ever was ‘Never have I ever broke someone’s nose, uninvolved in a sports or supernatural injury.’ The only two people to drink were Derek and Stiles.

Cora looked at Derek in what would almost be awe, as she asked, ‘When?’

‘It was when you were like 10 or something, some dick tried something with Laura,’ He waved it off as if that wasn’t the sweetest reason to have inflicted actual physical harm.

‘Dick.’ Cora looked like she was going to find the guy and break his nose again.

‘What about you Stiles?’ Danny asked.

‘Uhm,’ Derek wound his arms tighter around Stiles as he continued, ‘It was just this guy, didn’t really know that no meant no apparently.’ He rushed to calm the pack down when they all visibly tensed, 

‘Don’t worry, nothing happened. I kind of punched first, asked questions later.’ Stiles grabbed Derek’s hand and traced circles onto his palm, feeling his arms relax slightly the longer he did it.

They settled again as the game started, getting an eight that meant that Lydia and Kira were now mates. When they got a nine, they managed to get around the entire circle twice with words that rhymed with ‘sky’ before Scott fell asleep halfway through saying ‘Butterfly.’

The next card was a ten, and as the pack finished downing their drinks, Boyd pulled the final King. Thank god. He frowned as he drank from the King’s cup, almost gagging at the weird mix of alcohol that had settled at the bottom. When he’d finished, he roared as the rest of the pack whooped. Scott jerked awake and joined in briefly before falling asleep again.

Kira dimmed the lightbulbs around them so that they were just slightly glowing.

Kira dimmed the lights so that they were only slightly glowing, just enough for the humans to still be able to see. It helped them wind down. Some of them started to drift to sleep as the pack told stories.

Malia told them about how her, Kira and Cora had trekked all around Peru and had watched the sunrise over Machu Picchu.

Aiden told them a story about when he and Ethan had been playing outside as kids, and he had gotten bitten by a lizard, so Ethan had bought him a lizard for their next birthday just to scare him.

When it was just Stiles, Derek, Cora and Boyd still awake, Cora asked Boyd how things were going with Erica, and he said that he was thinking of proposing some time over Christmas. Cora had to bite her lip to stop from squealing at the news.

Outside of actual family members, Cora was closest with Boyd. They’d gone through so much together before Cora even knew about the rest of the pack, and Stiles was sure no one could ever really understand their bond.

‘Oh my god, Boyd. That’s amazing!’ Stiles whispered.

Derek pulled Stiles closer. ‘Yeah, congrats man.’

‘Hey, I only said I was going to ask, nothing’s certain yet.’ Boyd said, looking at his hands.

Cora smacked him on the arm, ‘Don’t be stupid. Of course she’s going to say yes!’

Boyd smiled brightly before changing the subject back to Cora.

Stiles fell asleep in Derek’s arms as Cora told them about when she saw the Northern Lights and she had cried.


	7. Who'd have thought?

Stiles woke up while it was still dark out. He could feel the heat radiating from Erica next to him, but his back was cold. He frowned and turned around but couldn’t find Derek.

Stiles got up and walked to the front door of the loft, rubbing his eyes and trying not to trip over the mess of limbs in front of him. The door was open just enough for him to fit through.

He knew he’d find Derek on the roof, so he went to the door at the end of the hallway that led upstairs.

Derek was stood leaning against the wall and staring at the moon. Stiles moved up behind him and wrapped his arms around his middle. He pressed his cheek into the other man’s back and revelled in the warmth that spread through him when they touched.

They stayed like that for a little while, until Stiles broke the silence, ‘You okay?’

‘Yeah,’ Derek breathed deeply, making Stiles’ head lift up, ‘I’m just thinking about Erica and Boyd.’

‘It’s great, isn’t it? Who would have thought we’d all end up like this?’

‘Yeah, I’m glad we did though.’ Derek turned in Stiles’ arms so that they were chest to chest.  
Stiles leaned against him and put his head back. ‘Me too,’ He said with a smile, leaning in for a kiss.

Derek shifted to cup Stiles’ face and deepened the kiss. They kissed slowly for a few minutes, until Derek licked into his mouth and it sent a spark down his spine. Derek was kissing him so softly, holding him so gently, that it made Stiles’ heart melt. He could feel his knees starting to buckle, so leant further into the kiss, fisting his hands into the fabric at Derek’s waist.

Stiles let go to run his fingertips up and down Derek’s side, prompting a small chuckle out of the other man when he ghosted across a specific point. Stiles smiled as the other man moved to one side, trying to squirm out of the way while still kissing.

‘Stop that,’ Derek breathed against his mouth.

‘Stop what?’ Stiles smirked and bit his lip.

‘Fuck, I love you so much,’ Derek surged forward to capture the lip between his own teeth, biting down slightly and eliciting a moan from Stiles.

He ran his tongue over the abused lip and Stiles threaded his fingers through his hair. Stiles pulled lightly at the strands, and Derek moved back an inch. ‘I love you too.’ Stiles said against his mouth, before pressing back in.

Derek pulled away slightly, smiled and then kissed him on the forehead. ‘Come here,’ He moved Stiles so that he was stood between Derek and the wall. Stiles leant back into his chest, letting the other man take his weight. They stayed like that and watched the sun break over the trees that stood between them and the horizon.

‘Can we just stay here forever?’ Stiles said, pulling Derek’s arms tighter around his waist.

Derek laughed, ‘You mean that?’ He kissed Stiles’ shoulder.

‘Yeah. I mean, obviously there’s real life to contend with, and we’d probably die of hunger up here, but I would happily just stay with you through all of that.’

‘That’s kind of romantic, in a Stiles-esque way, I guess.’

‘Of course, do you expect anything less?’ Stiles chuckled.

Derek nipped at his neck again.

‘Seriously though, I do love you. I wake up sometimes and I can’t believe you would even look at me, let alone love me back.’

Derek whined, ‘Stiles, how could you even think that? I don’t know what I’d ever do without you.’

‘Good job you don’t have to anymore. We can stay here, with the pack running around, and, ooh, we can get a puppy. If we got a whole litter of puppies, we can have a werewolf pack and a dog pack. You’d be so cute with a little pack of puppies following you around, but like actual puppies. We should get a dog. Can we get a dog?’ Stiles craned his neck to look at him easier.

His heart skipped a beat when he saw that Derek was staring at him with a soft look in his eyes. ‘You oka-’

‘Move in with me.’

Stiles’ heart straight up stopped and his mouth fell open. ‘What?’ He stepped to the side so that he could turn around and stare at him.

‘Move in with me. I’m serious. I know you’re away at college most of the time, and whenever you come home, you spend a lot of your time here anyway. Let’s make it official. Move in with me?’

Stiles could feel the smile growing on his face as he almost lunged at Derek, wrapping his arms around his neck. Derek stumbled slightly when he caught him. He laughed, ‘Is that a yes?’

‘Oh my god, yes!’ Stiles grabbed Derek’s face and kissed every bit of it he could reach; his eyelids, forehead, cheeks, hair, nose, chin, then finally kissing him properly. ‘Derek, I love you so much.’

‘I love you too, Stiles,’ Derek grinned shyly at him, before pecking him on the lips. ‘You want to go make breakfast for the pack?’

‘Yeah, let’s go.’

Stiles tripped on his way to the stairs, and Derek had to grab him by the waist to make sure he didn’t land flat on his face. ‘My hero.’

‘Shut up,’ Derek shook his head, but couldn’t hide the grin that was going to basically break his face in half.

~~

They were almost finished making breakfast for the pack before any of them even woke up. The first person to walk in was Cora, rubbing at her eyes and with her hair matted on one side of her head.

‘Why does it-’ A yawn broke her sentence in half, ‘smell like the inside of a candy factory in here? Why are you so happy?’ She yawned again, still rubbing at her eyes.

Stiles looked over at Derek, and he could see the blush tinging the tips of his ears pink. ‘Derek asked me to move in with him, like officially.’

Cora stood in the centre of the kitchen for a second, eyebrows drawn low. Stiles could see the exact moment it clicked, her eyes flying open and she jumped onto them, wrapping an arm around each of them. ‘Guys! That’s so great, congrats.’

‘Yeah, I mean, it’s not like I don’t spend a lot of my time here anyway, but then it’s just such a big thing, and it’s so good, and I love waking up here, and seeing Derek in the morning, even if he’s grumpy then and he can’t even speak properly before his first cup of coffee. And I know I’m going to be in Virginia for most of the time, but I can still say Oh, I share a flat with my super-hot boyfriend and we’re happy there, and-’

‘Stiles, shut up.’ Stiles jumped as Lydia spoke. He looked to the doorway to see the entire pack trying to squeeze through. ‘You don’t need a reason to want to live with your boyfriend, even though you seem to have a lot.’

‘Congrats bro,’ Scott came and hugged Stiles, which broke the dam for the rest of the pack to come in and hug them.

The breakfast burnt while they were hugging, so badly that it was practically unsalvageable, but none of them cared enough to do anything about it. It was their last day all together, and they didn’t want to waste any time, so they got dressed and headed to the diner in town.

~~~

They practically burst through the doors of the diner, and Stiles apologised to the waitress that looked like she was going to have a heart attack as the pack set about creating a massive table. They settled into their seats around the franken-table, and the waitress came over with wide eyes.

Her eyes got impossibly wider as they started to order, filling page after page as they spoke. As they waited for their food, they started to chat animatedly about their travel plans for later that day.

Stiles felt Derek’s arm on the back of his chair, and he leant back into it, letting himself take a second to just look around the pack. Allison and Isaac were excitedly making plans with Lydia to go and visit her in New York. Erica and Boyd were telling Scott and Kira about their trip to Mexico coming up, with Cora and Malia joining in to tell them some great spots to go to. Jackson and Danny were going to England with the twins.

He looked up to see a small smile making its way onto Derek’s face.

Yeah, he thought, he could definitely stay like this forever.


End file.
